Selene y Gothmog
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: La hija del Rey Elessar ama a un montañès. Eso no agrada a su padre y quiere prohibir la relaciòn. Ésto va a hacer sufrir a Isil, a Dúath, y hará que Arwen recuerde a alguien a quien quiso mucho y que también sufrió por no poder estar con quien amaba.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Soy Lalaith Quetzalli, con una nueva historia, y si bien usualmente no escribo notas cuando todavía ni siquiera inicio, decidí que aquí sería necesario. Éste fanfic es un trabajo colaborativo entre dos autoras, Natalie y yo. Los detalles respecto a quien escribió que se darán hasta el final para no arruinar sorpresas. No habrá notas durante el transcurso del fic para hacer más fácil la lectura, si tienen dudas díganlo en su review y trataré de contestar.

Ah, sí, ni Natalie ni yo somos dueñas del Señor de los Anillos, ese honor le corresponde a Tolkien (quien Natalie diría ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba de tanta loquera que hacemos con su trabajo...pero en fin).

Disfruten ésto:

* * *

Selene y Gothmog

_Autora: Lalaith Quetzalli_

_Coautora: Natalie _

**Prólogo.**

-¡Isil! ¡Isil!

-¡Princesa Isil! ¡¿Dónde estáis?!

Varios hombres a caballo pasaban lentamente gritando, llamando a alguien que parecía no poder escucharlos, o no querer escucharlos.

-¿Ya la encontraron? –preguntó un hombre.

Él era alto, de ojos verde oscuro, cabello negro hasta los hombros, piel morena, llevaba un traje oscuro y una cota de malla hecha de bronce y oro, además de que una corona de oro blanco y piedras azules ceñía su frente. Era obvio que era alguien importante, un rey.

-No, su majestad. –respondió un soldado.

-Seguid buscando, -indicó el Rey,

-Pero ya estamos muy cerca de Mordor, su majestad. –replicó otro soldado.

-Exactamente, -dijo el Rey. –Es peligroso que Isil ande sola por éstos rumbos, aunque el Señor de la Torre Oscura ya haya sido derrotado, el peligro aún no ha pasado por completo.

-Lo sabemos su majestad. –dijo el primer soldado, se giró a sus compañeros. –Daos prisa, vamos, debemos encontrar a la Princesa.

Todos los demás soldados asintieron y se separaron para seguir buscando.

-Majestad, -un hombre, de baja estatura, se acercó al rey, -¿No creéis que os estáis preocupando demasiado? Quiero decir, la Reina no hubiera dejado venir a la Princesa si no pensara que es seguro.

-Vos sabéis tan bien como yo que la Princesa Isil acostumbra salir a todos los lugares posibles, sea seguro o no. –dijo el Rey.

-Sí, -dijo el otro hombre, -Y eso sólo hace las cosas más peligrosas.

El Rey asintió, sonriendo.

-¡Su Majestad! –llamó un soldado. –La hemos encontrado.

El Rey asintió, él y su amigo arrearon sus caballos para ir hacia donde se encontraba el soldado que los llamara.

-¡Isil! –llamó el Rey acercándose.

-¡Padre! –exclamó la princesa sonriendo.

La princesa Isil era una niña de unos ocho años, muy hermosa, de ojos azules profundos, y cabello negro muy largo, piel blanca medio morena, llevaba un vestido azul turquesa hasta debajo de las rodillas, algo roto. En su rostro se veía una sonrisa suave e inocente; y ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Por qué desaparecisteis así hija? –preguntó el Rey.

-Es que encontré a un niño, -dijo Isil, -Y está herido.

La princesa se hizo a un lado lo suficiente para que su padre viera al niño que yacía en el suelo a su lado. De cabello rubio oscuro corto, piel medio morena, llevaba un pantalón, camisa y botas rotos, y en su brazo se encontraba lo que parecía ser la parte faltante del vestido de Isil, amarrado alrededor de una herida.

El Rey desmontó del caballo, y fue junto a su hija.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó el Rey a los soldados que lo rodeaban.

-No lo sabemos Majestad, -dijo uno de ellos. –Pero por las ropas que viste casi puedo apostar que pertenece a algún grupo de montañeses.

-Quizá tengan razón, -dijo el Rey.

-Padre, -dijo Isil poniéndose en pie, -No lo podemos dejar aquí, está herido, necesita ayuda. Vos o Mamá podrían curarlo.

-No lo sé Isil, ese niño es un completo desconocido. –meditó el Rey.

-Pero está indefenso, -insistió Isil. –Y necesita ayuda.

-Está bien, -dijo el Rey, volteó a ver al amigo con quien estuviera conversando poco antes, -Decidles que lo traigan.

-Sí Majestad, -dijo el joven.

El hombre, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul-verde, vestía un traje café claro; hizo señas a uno de los soldados más altos para que levantara al pequeño.

Una vez echo esto, todos montaron en los caballos, el Rey hizo que su hija montara con él; y todos enfilaron de vuelta a su hogar.

-No os preocupéis, -murmuró la pequeña Isil sonriendo, mientras volteaba a ver al niño que había encontrado, siendo llevado por un soldado a la izquierda de su padre. –Todo estará bien.

El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa, como si de alguna forma hubiese escuchado a Isil.


	2. Amores Prohibidos

**Capítulo 1.- Amores Prohibidos.**

-¡Vamos Isil date prisa! –gritó un muchacho rubio de ojos azul claro, a la chica que iba detrás de él.

-¡Espérame Dúath! –exclamó Isil corriendo tras él.

Isil y Dúath, eran los mejores amigos, se habían conocido diez años atrás; cuando Isil lo encontrara a él en las afueras de Mordor.

Ella, hija del Rey de Gondor, él hijo de algún montañés, había sido criado por personas de Gondor.

Era el año 80 de la Cuarta Edad según la cuenta de los Elfos. El Rey de Gondor era Elessar, el heredero de Isildur, y su esposa era la Estrella de la Tarde, descendiente de Altos Elfos; su hija era el Brillo de la Luna.

-Dúath, ¿Sabes lo que dirá mi padre si descubre que estamos aquí otra vez? –preguntó Isil a la vez que tomaba de la mano a su amigo para pasar entre una rocas.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, -dijo Dúath. –Sólo espero encontrar una cosa aquí, y de inmediato volvemos a Gondor. Pippin ni cuenta se dará que nos fuimos, y por lo tanto tu padre tampoco.

-Pero... –insistió Isil con algo de duda.

-No te preocupes, -dijo Dúath, poniendo un dedo en sus labios, -Todo estará bien.

Isil asintió.

Justo en ese momento ambos muchachos llegaron a la entrada de una cueva. Ahí ambos entraron con calma.

Adentro habían algunas sillas, mesas y otros objetos, como si ese lugar hubiese sido alguna vez el hogar de alguien.

-Éste lugar me parece extrañamente conocido, -murmuró Isil en voz baja

-Sí, a mí también, -murmuró Dúath.

Ambos estaban ahí, de pie, en silencio. De pronto Isil se sintió mareada y se tambaleó, Dúath la sostuvo de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Dúath.

-Sí, creo que sí. –dijo Isil.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos; extrañas imágenes pasaron por su mente:

_***Visión***_

_Una joven de ojos azules profundos y cabello negro muy largo recogido en una trenza, llevaba un vestido blanco con un manto azul marino que hacía juego con sus ojos, y en su cuello colgaba una luna creciente de mithril. Detrás de ella iba un hombre de ojos azul claro, rubio, vestido de pantalón y camisa oscuros y capa negra. Parecía que acababan de entrar a esa misma cueva. Él la llevaba de la mano a ella. _

_-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó ella. _

_-Quería mostrarte el lugar, -respondió él. –Es pequeño pero..._

_-Es hermoso. –lo cortó ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios, lo miró a los ojos. _

_-Sabes que te amo. –dijo él. _

_-Sí, lo sé, y yo también te amo. –dijo ella. –Pero debes saber que esto que sentimos es peligroso. _

_-Lo sé, -dijo él. –Pero no importa a cuántos peligros tenga que enfrentarme para estar a tu lado, para tenerte, -la fue abrazando poco a poco, -para besarte, para amarte, mi luz, mi luna. _

_-Es nuestro amor, -dijo ella envolviéndose en su abrazo, -Un amor prohibido. _

_Y con eso ambos unieron sus labios, en un beso lleno de amor._

_***Fin de la Visión***_

Isil abrió los ojos, y se separó de Dúath, él también los abrió, aunque no la soltó. Ambos se miraron con una mezcla de confusión, asombro, y profundos sentimientos que sólo podían explicarse de la manera que lo habían hecho hacía un momento.

Isil miró a Dúath sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Un segundo estaba él sosteniéndola a ella, que se había mareado; y al siguiente se habían besado. Había sido algo tan hermoso, tan tierno, un momento único.

Dúath observaba a Isil, también con una mezcla de sentimientos. Era extraño: ella estaba mareada, y él la sostuvo para evitar que cayera. Y una vez ahí, ambos, frente a frente, al verse a los ojos había sucedido algo extraño. Una gran mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos los había invadido. Y después, fue como si todo éste tiempo hubieran esperado por éste momento, como si ese segundo hubiera sido previsto desde el inicio de las edades: un beso.

-Éste...éste sentimiento...no lo entiendo. –murmuró Isil confundida.

-Yo sí. –respondió él acercándola a sí mismo. –Creo.

Isil se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan segura, tan...amada, pero a la vez se confundía.

-No sé Dúath, -dijo Isil, -No sé que dirá mi padre si lo sabe.

-No importa lo que él diga, -dijo Dúath, -A mí sólo me importa lo que tú digas mi luz, mi luna.

Y se besaron nuevamente.

-¡Isil! –la llamó una voz. -¡Princesa Isil!

-Demonios, -murmuró Isil entre dientes. –Pippin.

-Ven, -dijo Dúath, jalándola hacia un lado. –Por acá.

Isil lo siguió, se acercaban a lo que parecía ser una salida lateral. Pero, justo en ese momento hubo un temblor, la tierra se estremeció; y la cueva empezó a derrumbarse.

-¡Ah! –gritó Isil asustada.

Dúath la abrazó contra la pared, protegiéndola de las rocas y tierra que caían.

.---.

Una vez que la tierra se asentó, Pippin, un hombre rubio, ojos azul-verde, de mediana estatura y robusto se asustó mucho.

-¡Princesa Isil! –llamó él.

-Cof...Cof...

Dúath se levantó con algunas dificultades de entre un par de rocas, tenía algunas heridas y raspones en donde su camisa se había roto en la espalda; procedió a levantar a Isil, quien, gracias a él, estaba ilesa.

-¿Estás bien Isil? –preguntó Dúath observándola con cuidado.

-Sí, gracias a ti. –dijo Isil, lo miró. –Estás herido.

-No es grave. –dijo Dúath. –Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¡Princesa Isil! ¡Joven Dúath! ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Pippin.

-Sí Pippin, estamos bien. –dijo Isil, luego agregó en voz baja. –Ahora sólo debemos volver a palacio antes de que mi padre...

-¡Isil! –llamó una voz potente y seria.

-Ay no... –murmuró Isil en voz baja. Luego dijo alto. –Hola padre.

-Buenos días su Majestad, -dijo Dúath con una reverencia.

-Isil, -dijo el Rey, -¿Qué hacíais fuera de palacio?

-Salí a pasear con Dúath y... –comenzó Isil.

-Sabes perfectamente que es peligroso que andes tan lejos de palacio sin tu escolta. –dijo el Rey molesto.

-Pero... –comenzó Isil.

-Nada, -la interrumpió el Rey. –Volvamos al castillo, tu madre está muy preocupada. –volteó a ver a Dúath. –Ahí hablaremos.

El Rey hizo montar a su hija con él.

Pippin montó en su caballo y de inmediato siguió al Rey.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no acabará bien. –murmuró Dúath para sí mientras montaba en su caballo.

.---.

Unos minutos después los cuatro llegaron a la ciudadela de Gondor. Dejaron los caballos y luego caminaron hasta el castillo.

-¡Hija mía! –exclamó la Reina abrazando a su hija tiernamente. –Me tenías tan preocupada. ¿Dónde la encontraste amor?

-En las inmediaciones Osgiliath, -respondió el Rey.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la Reina separándose de su hija. –Pero Isil, eso está cerca de Cirith Ungol, cerca de Mordor, sabéis que es peligro ir ahí.

-Madre, el Señor de la Sombras ya no existe, -declaró Isil con soltura. –No podemos temerle a su mero recuerdo.

-Nadie ha dicho que le temamos, -dijo el Rey. Volteó a ver a Dúath. –Lo que vos hicisteis al llevar a mi hija ahí es lo peor que habéis hecho.

-Pero Majestad... –comenzó Dúath.

-¡Habéis arriesgado la vida de mi hija! –exclamó el Rey. –Jamás os perdonaré eso.

-Pero Padre... –comenzó Isil tratando de acercarse a él.

-No quiero 'peros' ésta vez Isil. –dijo el Rey. –El joven Dúath ya ha puesto en peligro tu vida demasiadas veces. Desde el día que lo encontramos supe que no era de fiar.

-No deberíais insultarme Majestad, -dijo Dúath, -Pues yo no he hecho nada en vuestra contra o en la de vuestra hija.

-Pusisteis su vida en peligro al llevarla ahí hoy, igual que lo habéis hecho otras veces, -dijo el Rey, -Aún cuando vos sabéis que está estrictamente prohibido que vayan ahí. Por lo tanto... yo sentencio que Isil no volverá a salir del palacio sin una escolta, y tiene terminantemente prohibido volver a reunirse con Dúath. Y usted, joven Dúath, lo exilio para siempre de Minas Tirith, no quiero volverle a ver aquí.

-Pero Padre... –comenzó a Isil.

-Calla hija. –dijo el Rey.

Isil comenzó a llorar.

-Calma Isil, -murmuró Dúath en voz baja.

-Llevad a mi hija a su habitación, -dijo el Rey a dos guardias. Luego vio a Pippin. –Y vos Peregrin avise a todos lo que he ordenado y escolte al Joven Dúath fuera de la ciudadela.

Pippin, Peregrin, asintió e hizo una seña a Dúath para que se moviera, ahora no convenía llevarle la contraria al Rey, lo había notado con tan sólo escucharlo llamarle a él por su nombre completo.

Isil alzó la vista, sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los ojos tranquilos pero tristes de Dúath.

-¡¡No!! –gritó Isil, esquivando a los guardias y corriendo a los brazos de Dúath. –No padre. No me separarás de él, no quiero me separen de él.

-Haréis lo que yo ordeno, -dijo el Rey con voz firme.

El Rey jaló a su hija, para separarla de Dúath. Isil trató de sostener la mano de Dúath, pero poco a poco ambos se soltaron.

La Reina los observó, sus rostros, se notaba que ellos se habían enamorado. Esos ojos, esas miradas, las había visto antes. Por su mente pasaron imágenes:

"_Una joven de cabello negro muy largo, ojos azul profundo; miraba a un joven rubio de ojos azul claro. En sus ojos se veía que ella lloraba, a la vez que alguien la alejaba poco a poco de él. Él no podía moverse, y solamente la observaba en silencio, parecía triste pero resignado, con ojos melancólicos."_

Esos ojos...esas miradas...eran idénticas.

-Detente Aragorn. –dijo la Reina en voz baja.

Aragorn se sorprendió de escuchar a su esposa llamarlo por su antiguo nombre, algo que nunca había hecho fuera de la intimidad de sus habitaciones.

-Déjalos Aragorn, -dijo la Reina en voz baja, con calma, con la vista al suelo.

-Arwen... –murmuró Aragorn, -No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Déjalos estar juntos. –dijo Arwen aún con la vista baja.

-Pero Isil...nuestra hija...¿Por qué? –preguntó Aragorn aún confundido.

-Porque... –comenzó Arwen, lentamente alzó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos de llanto, -¡¡¡Porque no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Selene!!!

Arwen salió corriendo, y Aragorn de inmediato fue tras ella.

Aprovechando el descuido Isil se lanzó a los brazos de Dúath, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Pippin observaba todo con duda, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Vámonos. –dijo Dúath mirando a Isil a los ojos.

Ella asintió, ambos salieron corriendo tomados de la mano.

Pippin sólo los observó en silencio, sin hacer nada, después de todo el Rey se había ido sin determinar si la sentencia se mantenía en pie o no; parecía que tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse por el momento.

.---.

Minutos después los dos jóvenes entraron a la recámara de Isil.

-Isil, -dijo Dúath. –Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Ella lo miró fijamente, animándolo con su silencio a continuar.

-Sé que quizá tú te arrepientes de lo que pasó en la cueva pero... –comenzó él. –Yo...estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿Por qué tendría o que arrepentirme de lo que hay en nuestros corazones? –preguntó Isil con una gran sonrisa que refleja todo lo que su corazón sentía. –Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Dúath, con toda mi alma. Estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi inconsciente en las cercanías de Osgiliath hace diez años.

-Pero tú eres la princesa. –vaciló Dúath.

-Renuncio a mi corona, a mi título, a mi propia vida por estar contigo. –dijo Isil, como si estuviera recitando un juramento.

Con eso ambos jóvenes se besaron larga y tiernamente. Y en ese beso, ambos se entregaron sus corazones y sus almas.

'Tengo un presentimiento tan extraño' pensó Dúath por un momento. 'Igual que cuando estábamos en la cueva...'

'Es como un Deja vú' pensaba Isil al mismo tiempo. 'Como si no fuera la primera vez que esto me pasa, que lo siento, como si éste sentimiento estuviera en mi corazón desde el inicio de los tiempos.'

Al separarse escucharon voces, salieron al balcón, desde ahí pudieron ver a una pareja discutiendo en un balcón cercano, eran los padres de Isil: Aragorn y Arwen.

.---.

-¿Qué te pasa Arwen, Estrella mía? –preguntó Aragorn.

-Es que vos no entendéis la congoja en mi corazón cuando vi el sufrimiento en mi amada hija. –dijo Arwen derramando lágrimas.

-Explícame mi amor, para que yo pueda entender. –pidió Aragorn.

-Ella sufre, porque ella realmente ama a ese muchacho. –explicó Arwen.

-Pero eso es imposible, ese chico es sólo un montañés, ¡y ella es la princesa de Gondor! –exclamó Aragorn.

-Y tú eras sólo un montaraz, mientras yo era una dama elfa. –agregó Arwen. –E igualmente renuncié al crepúsculo, a la inmortalidad, a mi destino, para estar contigo. Porque este amor que siento por ti es más grande que cualquier poder en la tierra o en el cielo.

Aragorn suspiró con un dejo de melancolía, sabía que su bella esposa tenía razón, lo sabía, pero temía sentir lo mismo que debió haber sentido el gran Lord Elrond cuando su hija le fue arrebatada.

-Además. –dijo Arwen en ese momento. –Ya una vez vi a una persona llorar porque su familia se oponía a su amor, y eso la hizo sufrir mucho. ¡No quiero que a Isil le pase lo mismo! ¡No quiero! –de pronto Arwen se tiró de rodillas al suelo y se soltó a llorar, como si un gran dolor oprimiera su alma.

-No entiendo de quien me hablas amor mío. –dijo Aragorn confundido.

-Hablo de Selene, Selene Moonlight, el Resplandor, la Luz de Luna, la hija de la noche, la segunda doncella de Imladris. –recitó Arwen.

.---.

Mientras su madre decía todo esto Isil escuchaba desde el balcón de su cuarto, sentía que lo que su madre decía ella ya lo sabía, esos títulos los llevaba alguien que ella sabía quien era, pero a la vez no podía recordar.

Dúath también se sentía confundido por alguna extraña razón, mientras sostenía a Isil entre sus brazos, no queriendo separarse de ella ni un segundo, sentía un infinito temor a perderla, pero no estaba seguro del por qué.

Ambos tenían extraños sentimientos, su amor, era como si lo sintieran desde siempre; igual que ese temor de ser separados, de no volver a verse jamás, de que la persona amada no estuviera más a su lado.

Era tan extraño, pero lo sentían real, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera la razón.

.---.

-Nunca la había escuchado nombrar, -decía Aragorn a su esposa. –Pero por lo que dices pareciera ser alguien muy importante.

-Y lo era. –dijo Arwen. –Selene Moonlight era la más joven de las princesas elfas, y también la más rebelde, hermosa a su manera y muy valiente.

-Parece que la conoces muy bien. –dijo Aragorn.

-Sí la conocí. –dijo Arwen. –Ella fue muy cercana a mí.

Su esposo la miró, esperando que continuara.

-Aragorn... –dijo ella pausadamente. –Selene Moonlight...era mi hermana.

Aragorn estaba boquiabierto, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, es que era simplemente imposible. Arwen...su esposa...su reina...¡tenía una hermana! Por un momento pensó que había escuchado mal, pero al voltear a ver a Arwen, las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, y esa mirada llena de tristeza y nostalgia lo supo, era real.

Arwen se sentó en una silla antes de continuar hablando; mientras que Aragorn se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

-Selene era alta, de cabellos negros y piel morena que recordaba a los hombres. –relató Arwen –A pesar de ser muy bonita, decían no era competencia para la belleza de otras damas elfas como nuestra madre o la Dama Galadriel, o yo misma, por lo cual nunca resaltó en este aspecto. Además, Selene era lo que se podría decir rebelde y salvaje. Solía correr por los pasillos del castillo, escapándose de sus clases de idioma para seguir a nuestros hermanos a sus prácticas de esgrima. Nunca solía seguir las reglas de etiqueta. Además, ella soñaba con ser una Guardiana, aunque sabía que sólo eran tres, aquellos que había reconocido a los portadores de los anillos (puesto que nadie en esas épocas sabia quienes tenían los anillos excepto los portadores y sus guardianes) y estaban encargados de liderar a las fuerzas élficas contra Sauron. Esta era la razón por la cual Selene solía andar con los Guardianes, sobre todo con Aerandir que la quería como a una hermana. –suspira. –Sí, Aerandir, él era el mejor amigo y confidente que Selene, casi podría decir que era más hermano para Selene que Elladan, Elrohir y yo juntos. –sollozó. –Él fue el único que le creyó. Él fue el único que la apoyó...

Aragorn abrazó a su esposa, no hacían falta las palabras, él entendía que esto debía ser muy duro para ella. Pero aún así, Arwen siguió hablando...

-A pesar de su...salvajismo, Selene tenía un encanto especial. Su sonrisa. –Arwen sonrió entre lágrimas al recordarla. –Era raro verla sin que estuviera riendo, pero no con una risa normal, sino una risa que te llegaba al corazón, que te calentaba el cuerpo, y que ella solía dedicar a todos, Altos elfos o Elfos Negros, hombres de sangre real o simples granjeros. Incluso a Enanos, con quienes se llevaba bien y por lo cual solía ser enviada de diplomática.

Aragorn no se imaginaba a una elfa con la descripción dada por Arwen tratando de conciliar a elfos y enanos, sobre todo porque se había dado cuenta que su amada esposa estaba hablando de algo ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, antes que él naciera.

-Pero su voluntad por ser una Guardiana fue mucho más fuerte que los deseos de nuestro padre. –siguió Arwen. –Selene se convirtió en una Guardiana oficial. No era custodia de los anillos, pero era uno de los líderes junto con el resto de los Guardianes y era respetada tanto por hombres como por elfos, y los propios Guardianes la admiraban, porque llegó a convertirse en la mejor. –hizo una pausa y luego continuó: –Sin embargo Elrond, nuestro padre, se negó a que el resto del reino supiera que su hija era una Guardiana, puesto que la pondría en más peligro del que ya estaba, y por eso se le conoció como Lalie (risa en Élfico) y sólo los Guardianes y su familia conocíamos este secreto.

Arwen se detuvo, mientras en su mente aparecía una imagen de su hermana menor. Con su largo cabello de un negro tan profundo como la noche, sus ojos de ese azul tan profundo y misterioso, pero con un brillo muy especial. Desde que se volvió guardiana solía llevar puesta una túnica blanca con caracteres élficos en plateado, sencilla pero igualmente hermosa. Muy ágil, rápida, diestra con la espada y con excelente puntería, aunque su mejor arma siempre fue su sonrisa.

-Dijiste que ella se había enamorado de alguien. –dijo Aragorn, finalmente hablando. –Alguien que vuestro padre, Lord Elrond, no aprobó.

-Así es. –dijo Arwen volviendo la vista al horizonte. –Ella se enamoró de un muchacho. –volteó a ver a su esposo. –Debes saber que la época de que te estoy hablando fue hace más de tres mil años, en la Segunda Edad del Sol, poco antes de que diera inicio el sitio de Barad-dur.

Aragorn se sorprendió, se imaginaba que lo de la doncella Selene había sido hacia mucho tiempo, pero no imaginaba que tanto.

-Selene se enamoró de un muchacho. –dijo Arwen. –Yo nunca entendí por qué. Su nombre era Gothmog.

Aragorn se concentró, tratando de recordar ese nombre, estaba seguro de haberlo oído antes.

-Gothmog era el hijo de Sauron. –sentenció Arwen.

Aragorn abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, ahora lo recordaba, Gothmog; pero...¡la hermana de Arwen se había enamorado del hijo de su peor enemigo!

-Sé lo que estás pensando. –dijo Arwen con calma. –Es por eso que yo digo que no sé como fue que ellos dos se enamoraron. A decir verdad el único que llegó a saberlo fue Aerandir, que estuvo cerca de Selene siempre. –suspira nuevamente. –Como te decía, Gothmog era hijo de Sauron y Agarwaen. Había sido escogido como heredero puesto que era el más poderoso y el único que había logrado controlar el anillo de poder. Aún así, debido a que aún era muy joven, seguía las órdenes del Rey Brujo (Capitán de los jinetes negros) y quedaba en segundo al mando de los Nazgul.

-Lo curioso de todo. –dijo Arwen, recordando algo más en ese momento. –Es que Gothmog era de cabellos claros y ojos azul intensos, pero fríos. Recordaba más a un elfo que a un Balrog. A pesar de ser muy hábil con la espada y con la magia, no solía participar en las batallas propiamente dichas. La función de Gothmog era más bien de estratega, o eso me han dicho. Solía planear los ataques. Había sido criado para eso, sin ningún tipo de diversión. Sus actos eran precisos y correctos, sin errores, y su mirada era el terror de sus soldados y sus enemigos. Sin embargo nunca actuaba bajo cólera o con ira. Siempre estaba calmado, lo cual lo hacía parecer más horrible.

Aragorn se quedó en absoluto silencio, nunca había escuchado una descripción de carácter así. Volteó a ver a su esposa, pero parecía que ella nuevamente se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Y en verdad Arwen recordaba a Gothmog, la única vez que lo había visto, con su cabello rubio claro y sus ojos azul intenso, realmente parecía todo un príncipe elfo; ella lo había visto vestido con un traje blanco, y una máscara con detalles en gris ocultaba sus facciones, bastante finas para tratarse de un demonio, un balrog.

-Selene y Gothmog eran totalmente diferentes. –dijo Arwen en voz alta. –Pero aún así se conocieron, y se enamoraron. Contraviniendo todas las reglas impuestas en el paso de los años. Lo que te voy a contar, lo que les ocurrió a ellos, a mi me lo contó Aerandir poco antes de morir, la historia de amor de una princesa élfica y el heredero de las sombras, de Selene y Gothmog, los dos Mundos.


	3. Una Elfa en Mordor

_Nota: A partir de éste capítulo se narrará sobre hechos ocurridos en los años 3433 y 3434 de la Segunda Edad del Sol._

**Capítulo 2.- Una Elfa en Mordor**

Corría el mes de Mayo del año 3433 de la Segunda Edad del Sol. En Imladris todos se encontraban en estado de alerta, pues la amenaza de Sauron estaba patente, día a día había batallas, y sabían que en cualquier momento éstas se podrían convertir en una verdadera guerra que arrasara con toda la Tierra Media.

En ese entonces los Tres Anillos élficos permanecían escondidos, y sólo los Guardianes conocían la identidad de los portadores, ya que su función era custodiarlos, además de dirigir los ejércitos contra Sauron. El Anillo del Fuego, Narya, portado por Círdan, el carpintero de barcos; su Guardián era Feanaro. El Anillo del Agua, Nenya, portado por la Dama Galadriel; su Guardián era Aerandir. El Anillo del Aire, Vilya, portado por Lord Elrond, su Guardiana era Wilwarin. Pero además existía una cuarta Guardiana: Lalie, ella no era custodia de los anillos, pero al igual que sus compañeros dirigía una de las compañías del ejército de la Última Alianza; y lo que muy pocos sabían, era que Lalie era en realidad Selene, hija de Lord Elrond y Lady Celebriant, y hermana menor de Lady Arwen, la Doncella de Imladris.

Sauron sabía que alguno de los Anillos Élficos era portado por alguno de los altos elfos. Siendo Elrond uno de los principales Sauron pensó que una de las mejores formas de obtener alguno era coaccionándolos a entregarlo. Tal vez a cambio de alguno de sus hijos. Arwen no era opción, ya que al ser la princesa estaba demasiado protegida; Los hijos eran guerreros, podrían intentar escapar; Pero Selene era vulnerable, siempre escapándose de los guardias.

.---.

Fue así como Selene fue emboscada mientras se dedicaba a recoger las flores que usaba para hacerle guirnaldas a su hermana mayor, y fue llevada a Mordor, las tierras de Sauron. Fue tratada con bastante respeto, puesto que era un rehén, y fue encerrada en un calabozo normal con dos guardias.

"Demasiado sencillo" pensó Selene.

Con un hechizo abrió la puerta y derrotó a sus guardias a pesar de que éstos estaban armados y ella no.

Podía caminar silenciosamente, el problema era que su vestido élfico color blanco llamaba demasiado la atención.

Fue así como Gothmog la vio y después de seguirla silenciosamente por un par de minutos le colocó un cuchillo en el cuello mientras la agarraba por la cintura desde la espalda.

-Yo que tú no me movería. –le dijo él en tono amenazante.

-Pero no eres yo. –dijo Selene a la vez que le propinaba un codazo en el estómago.

Gothmog, que no estaba preparado para semejante ataque, la soltó dándole oportunidad de que ella con una patada le quitara el cuchillo.

Esto hizo que Gothmog sonriera de placer. Le gustaban los retos. Se quitó el cinturón con su espada para estar al mismo nivel de Selene.

Ella sonrió esta vez.

Si hubiesen sabido contra quien peleaban, ninguno hubiera sonreído, pero ambos usaban cascos en las batallas y sólo por los emblemas se reconocerían.

Selene no solía atacar primero, pero al ver que su contrincante dudaba, inició la pelea.

Ambos tenían buenos estilos. Los golpes de Selene eran menos fuertes y efectivos, pero su agilidad era superior a la de Gothmog.

Sin embargo, él logro dominarla, puesto que tenía más técnica y con una llave volvieron a la misma posición anterior pero sin el cuchillo y Selene con un brazo en la espalda.

-Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente. –dijo él con superioridad. –Camina

"Derrotada por un soldado," se dijo Selene. "No puedo creerlo."

Gothmog la fue empujando, sin soltarla, hasta llegar a la sala principal de la Fortaleza Oscura.

-Mira lo que encontré corriendo por el pasillo. –dijo Gothmog en Balrog empujando a Selene

Fue por esto que ella cayó de rodillas ante Sauron.

-Vaya, es más dura de lo que parece. –dijo Sauron disimulando su asombro al ver que la princesa había logrado escapar de su prisión.

-Gracias. -replicó ella en lengua común, puesto que a pesar de que podía entender Balrog no se atrevía a pronunciarlo.

Esto sólo asombro más a Sauron.

-Creo que te he subestimado. –admitió él pensativamente.

-Ni que lo digas, Padre. Me dio bastantes problemas. –dijo Gothmog.

Así que ese era Gothmog, el hijo de Sauron.

"Con razón" pensó Selene poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Es muy lindo para ser un balrog. Es más, parece más elfo que yo."

-Tal vez deberíamos encerrarla en el laberinto, en tu habitación. Así no habrá riesgo de que se escape otra vez. –dijo Sauron.

Gothmog no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión. Arrugó el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Porqué me habéis hecho prisionera? -preguntó Selene

-Sé que alguien de tu familia tiene uno de Anillos Élficos simplemente pretendo canjearte. –dijo Sauron con burla.

Selene rió, pero el efecto que causó en Sauron no fue nada reconfortante, más bien hiriente

-Mi familia sabe que prefiero morir a que ellos entreguen el anillo. –dijo ella alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Tal vez, pero ¿está dispuesta tu familia a perderte? –repuso Sauron.

Selene no supo responder

-Eso pensé. –dijo Saurón. Volteó a ver a Gothmog. –Llévatela y vigílala.

Selene fue guiada con todo lujo de violencia por varios pasillos y escaleras. En un principio intentó llevar la cuenta de los lugares por donde pasaba.

"Así en cuanto tenga oportunidad podré escapar." Se había dicho ella.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que era más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas, porque no tardó en perder la cuenta de las bifurcaciones y marearse con tantas escaleras que había que subir y bajar; y después vino el laberinto, largo y confuso.

"Puedo sentir un gran poder maligno." Pensó Selene mientras caminaba por el laberinto, conducida por Gothmog y dos guardias orcos. "Éste laberinto fue hecho con una magia negra muy fuerte."

Finalmente, y después de mucho caminar llegaron a una puerta. Gothmog hizo a Selene pasar, despidió a los guardias y entró él cerrando la puerta.

Lo primero que asombró a Selene fue la habitación de su captor. Era muy fría y oscura, sí, pero estaba increíblemente ordenado. Incluso tenía buen gusto.

-¿Duermes aquí? –preguntó ella al ver la cama.

-No, -replicó Gothmog con sequedad. –Aquí trabajo. Sólo duermo en las tardes.

Selene se tiró en la cama con confianza y brincó un poco en ella.

-No esta mal. –comentó. –Aunque creo que pasaré algo de frío.

Gothmog se dirigió en silencio hacia el armario, abrió la última gaveta, saco una cobija negra y se la ofreció a Selene.

Ella se asombró del gesto, pero tomó la cobija y sonrió ante la amabilidad del Balrog.

-Gracias. –dijo ella con dulzura.

Él la miro perplejo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?, -le preguntó seriamente. –Eres prisionera de guerra.

-Sonrío para agradecer tu amabilidad. –dijo ella con tranquilidad. –Además no lo puedo evitar. –su sonrisa se amplió. –Me gusta sonreír.

Él la miro poco convencido.

–No revises mis cosas o lo lamentarás. –dijo con voz profunda y mirada dura.

Mirada que Selene sostuvo con decisión.

Finalmente él la dejó sola.

No valía la pena vigilarla, no había forma de hallar una salida en el laberinto y no podía cortarlo aunque supiera magia, puesto que había sido creado con el poder del anillo único.

"Extraño, realmente Extraño" pensó Selene mientras observaba la puerta por donde acababa de salir el balrog.

.---.

Días después, una junta se celebró en Imladris.

-No, mi señor, Lord Elrond. –Decía uno de los heraldos. –No encontramos ninguna otra señal de la princesa Selene.

-¡¿Es que cómo pudo pasar?! –gritó un elfo de cabellera negra y ojos grises.

-Cálmate Elrohir, hermano. –Dijo Arwen entrando. –Yo también me siento mal de que hayan secuestrado a Selene, sobre todo porque sé que las flores que recolectaba eran para mí. –Se notaba una gran tristeza en su voz.

-No vas a lograr nada con tu furia hermano. –Dijo Elladan, su gemelo. –Es bien sabido que Selene se escapa de sus guardias y se marcha sola. Y a decir verdad, ella de lo que menos necesita son de guardias. ¿No es ella acaso la gran Guerrera Lalie, la cuarta Guardiana?

-Sí, -dijo otro elfo, de cabellera de un rubio oscuro, casi castaño, y ojos miel. –Pero ella nunca ha enfrentado al Sr. de las Sombras sola.

-Y no lo hará Aerandir. –Dijo Elrohir, volteó a ver a Elrond. –Padre, debemos enviar a un ejército a rescatarla cuanto antes, yo mismo iré al frente.

-No se precipite joven príncipe. –Dijo un heraldo.

-Calma hijo mío. –Intervino Celebriant. –Esta situación es lamentable para todos. Pero debemos pensar las cosas.

-La princesa Selene está viva. –Una mujer de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos de un azul-grisáceo se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Arwen volteando a verla. –Habla Wilwarin, dinos lo que sabes.

-La princesa Selene está viva. –Repitió Wilwarin. –He podido sentir su presencia en los terrenos de Mordor.

-Mayor razón para ir en su búsqueda antes que esos bastardos le hagan daño. –Dijo Elrohir con furia contenida.

-Eso no va a ser tan fácil. –Intervino Galadriel, estaba ahí de visita.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Celebriant. –Explícate madre, te lo ruego.

-Sauron, él secuestro a Selene por una sencilla razón. –Dijo Galadriel con calma.

-Quiere los Anillos Élficos. –Completó Elrond.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verse, en silencio.

.---.

Mientras tanto, en Mordor, Selene se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a la rutina. Por la mañana ella comía lo que unos sirvientes le enviaban, y después se dormía, a medio día volvían a llevarle alimentos, y justo cuando retiraban los trastes Gothmog llegaba a acostarse; mientras tanto ella se bañaba, de ésta manera él no la veía a ella, y ella no lo tomaba desprevenido (lo cual de todos modos era algo imposible en alguien tan experimentado en la guerra como él). Por la noche Gothmog despertaba y se ponía a trabajar en los planos para el próximo ataque, y Selene lo miraba trabajar en silencio, de vez en cuando entreteniéndose con las estrellas. Al amanecer él se marchaba, y después de desayunar ella podía dormir tranquilamente, y así todo se volvía a repetir.

No era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero no había otra opción, pues aunque no se había arriesgado a intentarlo estaba segura que si entraba en el laberinto nunca saldría.

Un día en especial Selene acababa de terminar de comer, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría Gothmog y esa sería su señal para meterse al baño.

Pero lo que ella no imaginaba, era como iba a llegar él.

-Grrrrrr. –refunfuño Gothmog entrando con furia a la habitación. –Me fastidia que haga eso.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se calmó observando un plano de las zonas de batalla.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Selene con precaución.

-No. –gruñó él sin mirarla

-¿No quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó ella a la vez que se inclinaba para verlo más de cerca. –A veces te sientes mejor si simplemente lo dices.

-¿Qué diablos te importa? Soy tu enemigo. –dijo Gothmog exasperado

-No me gusta ver a la gente enojada. –dijo Selene sonriendo

Esa sonrisa. Como le molestaba esa sonrisa.

-Nada. –dijo Gothmog con terquedad. –Niñerías mías.

-¿Te peleaste con tu padre? –preguntó Selene, inclinándose hacia atrás nuevamente.

Finalmente Gothmog giró para verla directamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó él intrigado

-Siempre reacciono así después de una pelea con mi padre. –explicó ella.

Ella esperó a que él agregara algo.

Él no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se recargó en la silla de su escritorio, realmente se le veía muy molesto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó al ver que él no se decidía a hablar.

-Nada. Evité que los soldados mataran a un grupo de niños. Él dice que no debo mostrar misericordia, pero son sólo unos niños –él hizo una pausa a la vez que con su brazo hacía un ademán violento en el aire, antes de refunfuñar y recargarse en la silla nuevamente. -¿Por qué le importa tanto?

Selene lo miró con renovado respeto.

-Gracias. –le dijo ella con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él confundido.

-Gracias de parte de esos niños. –explicó ella.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar él. -¿Qué te importan esos niños? Ni siquiera eran de tu raza.

-¿Te gustaría que alguien te hubiera matado sin razón aparente? –preguntó ella.

-No, pero… -comenzó él.

-A mí tampoco, -lo interrumpió ella. –Entonces no quiero que nadie pase por eso, no importa de que raza sea.

-Mientes, -dijo él con calma, mirándola directamente. –Te encantaría que alguien entrara por esa puerta y me matara

-Matar, no. Dejarte inconsciente, tal vez. –dijo ella riendo

-Es una guerra. La gente muere. –dijo él recuperando su seriedad.

-Sí, pero nosotros no iniciamos esta guerra. Nos defendemos. Nosotros no vamos a sus ciudades y matamos a sus niños. Nos defendemos. –dijo Selene con paciencia.

Entonces vio una sombra de duda en los ojos de Gothmog que duró sólo unos instantes.

-No sabes lo que dices mujer. –dijo Gothmog volviendo a concentrarse en los planos

-De todas maneras, gracias. –insistió Selene.

Y con una sonrisa ella abandonó la recámara y se metió al baño.

Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba en ese momento, era que esa plática era apenas la primera de muchas por venir, y lo que éstas iban a traer en un futuro.

.---.

Los días pasaron, y Selene seguía cautiva en la habitación de Gothmog. Ya no habían vuelto a platicar como ese día, pero de todos modos ella no le había dado mucha importancia.

Para contrariedad de Gothmog, ella se comportaba con toda tranquilidad, no se le veía triste, ni desesperada.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba de invitada en Barad-dur y no como prisionera.

Y es que ella en ningún momento perdía su carácter alegre y despreocupado, que amenazaba con llevar a Gothmog al límite en cualquier momento.

Un día en especial, ella había salido de bañarse y se había sentado en su cama a verlo trabajar como siempre, y mientras lo hacía se comía un bocadillo que unos sirvientes habían llevado para él pero de todos modos él nunca se comía.

-Baja los codos de la mesa. –dijo por enésima vez Gothmog sin levantar la vista de lo que escribía en el escritorio. -¿No sabes las normas de etiqueta?

-En teoría sí, pero tengo dificultades con la práctica. –dijo ella después de comer el bocado que tenía en la boca. –Al menos no hablo con la boca llena. ¿Qué haces de todas maneras?

Se levantó un poco de su posición en la cama para ver lo que él escribía

-Hey, no leas. –dijo él molesto.

Pero ya era tarde, Selene le había quitado el ¿Dibujo? Y era un dibujo muy bueno en realidad. Era un dibujo de Gondor, la ciudad de los hombres.

-Está precioso ¿Tienes más? –preguntó Selene admirándolo.

-Sí, pero no te los voy a enseñar. Y dame eso. –dijo Gothmog tratando de arrebatarle el dibujo

-Entonces no te importa que me quede con éste. –dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa y poniendo el dibujo detrás de su espalda.

-Selene dame ese dibujo. –dijo Gothmog con seriedad, adoptando la expresión que solía asustar a sus vasallos.

Pero Selene sólo sonrió

-¿Es que no te intimido en lo absoluto? –preguntó él, molesto. –Mis soldados ya se hubieran arrodillado pidiendo clemencia.

-Sí, pero no te ven como yo. –explicó ella sonriéndole. –Ellos cuando te ven, ven a un superior enojado.

-Y ¿tú que ves? –inquirió él.

-Veo demasiada bondad en tus ojos como para temerte. –respondió ella con calma.

Había cometido un error.

Gothmog golpeó con la mano derecha la traquea de Selene, que se arrodilló perdiendo el aire y la voz momentáneamente.

-No te atrevas a volver a decir eso. –dijo él con furia. –Yo soy el hijo de Sauron. Señor de la oscuridad. Fuego y Sombras. Recuérdalo

-Lo siento. –dijo Selene con la voz aún ronca. –No fue mi intención insultarte, al contrario.

-¿Por qué diablos te disculpas? Eres uno de los altos elfos ¿Es que acaso no tienes orgullo? –dijo Gothmog exasperado.

-¿Orgullo? –La mirada de Selene perdió su amabilidad para dar paso a furia contenida. -¿Orgullo? ¿Cómo el de un rey que pone en peligro a su pueblo por orgullo? ¿Cómo el del que pierde a un amigo porque su orgullo le impidió disculparse? No importa de qué raza sea, una persona orgullosa es como un árbol que se enfrenta a la tormenta y termina derrumbándose y luego pudriéndose sin que nadie lo recuerde. Yo prefiero ser como la hierba que se inclina a favor del viento y se reproduce cubriéndolo todo sin ser jamás olvidado por el jardinero que se afanara en tratar de arrancarla. Pero también tengo algo de orgullo. Estoy orgullosa de lo que soy y eso es más de lo que Tú, Señor de la Oscuridad, puedes decir.

Gothmog pudo observar como Selene le dirigía una mirada de reproche y luego salía de la habitación encerrándose en el baño.

¿Por que se sentía tan mal? Sólo había estado allí dos semanas y ya le había trastornado la vida ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerlo dudar tanto?

Tomó el dibujo que Selene había dejado caer del enojo y tomó el lápiz. Después de dudar por unos instantes escribió "lo siento", dejó el dibujo en la mesa y salió de la habitación.

.---.

Al día siguiente, casi al mediodía, Gothmog se debatía consigo mismo en la puerta de su habitación. ¿Debía entrar o no?

¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de verla? ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba? ¿Por qué?

Finalmente se decidió y giró el pomo de la puerta.

Gothmog entró como siempre

-Buenos días. –lo saludó Selene con alegría.

Ya debía haber olvidado el incidente de ayer

-Pensaba que estabas enojada. –dijo Gothmog tratando de que no sonara como que le importaba.

-Pensé que tú también. –fue la respuesta de ella.

Sí, al fin y al cabo él debía estar enojado con ella

-¿Por qué no estoy enojado? –se dijo pensando en voz alta

-Porque…Los amigos deben perdonar. –dijo Selene tratando de adivinar

-¿Amigos? –preguntó él como si fuera una broma. –No creo en tal cosa. Las cursilerías como el amor y la amistad te hacen vulnerable y débil.

-Totalmente equivocado. –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-A ver. –dijo Gothmog tomando asiento. –Ilústrame. ¿Por qué estoy equivocado? ¿Qué fortaleza te puede dar estar siempre preocupado por alguien, cuidándolo, matándote por él?

-Bien, -dijo Selene acomodándose en la cama, empezó a explicar. –Para empezar, ser amado por alguien te da fuerzas. Fuerzas para continuar en la dura vida, fuerzas para seguir luchando. Por otro lado amar profundamente a alguien te da valor ¿Por qué crees que nuestra gente sigue peleando aunque lleva las de perder? Porque aman a su tierra, a su gente. En cambio, tu gente cuando la cosa se ve dura salen corriendo como cobardes. No tienen una razón para pelear.

Gothmog miró a Selene con duda.

-Pero he oído hablar cosas horribles del tal Amor. –dijo él con una mirada inquisitiva.

-El amor, al igual que todo en esta vida no es perfecto. –dijo Selene con una sonrisa cálida. –Se sufre mucho pero la recompensa lo vale. Es hermoso y horrible a la vez.


	4. El Escape

**Capítulo 3.- El Escape**

Los días pasaban, y no llegaba respuesta de Imladris, respecto a la demanda que Sauron había hecho para devolverles a la princesa Selene sana y salva.

Lo que nadie sabía, era lo que Selene ya estaba provocando, aún sin saberlo o quererlo, en el príncipe de la oscuridad.

En Imladris los elfos en verdad tenían problemas para tomar una decisión. Elrohir insistía en mandar un ejército al rescate de su hermana. Elladan trataba de calmarlo.

Los otros Guardianes, especialmente Aerandir, estaban muy preocupados por Selene aunque al mismo tiempo estaban completamente seguros que ella se encontraba a salvo, no por nada ella era la mejor de ellos.

En sí todos coincidían en no entregar los Anillos Élficos, pero ¿En verdad éstos valían tanto como para sacrificar a la princesa Selene?

.---.

Ya hacía una semana desde la 'lección' que había dado Selene a Gothmog sobre el Amor, y aunque de vez en cuando ambos cruzaban palabra, no era de importancia.

A diferencia de éste día...

Gothmog llegó un poco temprano a su habitación y...

…Luna quiere ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
que pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
hijo de la luna…

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gothmog con curiosidad.

-Eso, es una canción que me enseñaron. –respondió Selene

-Una canción. –repitió Gothmog confundido ante el término desconocido. -¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno. –dijo Selene sin saber bien que contestar. –Es… es cuando a una historia o un sentimiento, en ves de decirlo hablando lo hacer con ritmo, con música, ya sabes, cantándolo ¿No cantan en Mordor?

-Bueno, existe algo parecido, lo que los orcos gritan cuando trabajan, pero no se parece en nada a eso. –dijo él reflexionando.

-Gracias a Éru, si cantara igual que un orco me suicidaría. –dijo Selene riendo.

La cara de Gothmog se relajó un poco.

-¿Cómo haces para reír tanto? –preguntó él. –Deberías estar enojada

-Reír es saludable, -replicó ella. –Deberías intentar hacerlo alguna vez

-No río si no existe una buena razón. –dijo él

-Ah, ¿Es que ríes? ¿De verdad? –Selene se colocó delante de su cara y lo miró fijamente diciendo, como si tratara de hipnotizarlo. –Mírame, mírame bien, tienes muchas ganas de reírte, te quieres reír. –Nada, simplemente no funcionaba. –Vamos, por fa, ríete, ríete ¿Tienes dientes en esa boca?

Finalmente Gothmog soltó una carcajada, y la risa fluyó por él invadiéndolo y relajándolo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Pronto su risa se unió a la de Selene que gritaba:

-Tienes dientes, lo he descubierto, sí, sí, sí.

-Tienes razón. –dijo él recuperando un poco la compostura. –Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias

-De nada. –dijo Selene mirándolo con ternura.

Gothmog se volteó para evitar su mirada

.---.

Unos días después Selene estaba recostaba en la cama, mirando las estrellas por la ventana.

-Quiero que me enseñes a bailar. –dijo de repente Gothmog

-¿Qué? –preguntó Selene incorporándose, sorprendida.

-Quiero que me enseñes a bailar, -insistió él. –Parece divertido.

Selene dudó por unos instantes

-Bien, supongo que puedo enseñarte. –dijo levantándose.

Se puso de pie frente a él y se acomodó la falda, mientras pensaba en algo fácil que pudiera enseñarle al demonio.

-Okay, empecemos por el ritmo, algo lento para iniciar. –dijo ella mientras empezaba a balancearse para los lados. –Trata de seguir mis pasos mientras tarareo la música… ves… no esta mal…

Selene sonrió al ver al balrog balanceándose al mismo paso que ella.

Gothmog lo hacia bastante bien en realidad

-Bien, ahora intentémoslo juntos. –dijo ella.

Selene se acerco hacia él y le tomó la mano

-¿Qué haces? –dijo él alarmado.

-No te voy a comer. –dijo ella

Tomó la mano de él y la llevó a su cintura lo que produjo en él un leve temblor en las manos que ella notó e hizo que ella se sonrojara.

"¿Qué me pasa? Cálmate." Se dijo ella.

Respirando profundamente colocó su mano libre en el hombro de él.

-Bien, -dijo ella. –Ahora es lo mismo, pero sin pisarme, ¿Entendido?

Gothmog comenzó a bailar mirando los pies de Selene por lo que ésta le levanto la cara con delicadeza

-Mírame a la cara, déjate llevar por la música. –le dijo con dulzura.

Mirarla a la cara produjo un efecto algo extraño en él: Se relajó todo su cuerpo y se concentró en ella.

Después de un par de minutos ella se acerco a él y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro, abrazándolo.

Esto preocupó a Gothmog que pensó que estaba enferma.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó él, inclinándose un poco para verla a la cara.

Ella levantó la cara para responder.

-Sí, sólo…

Selene calló.

Se encontraban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Se acercaron un poco más.

"¿Qué esta pasando? Detente." Se dijo a sí misma Selene.

Pero siguió acercándose hacia él.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Pensó él.

Pero tampoco se detuvo.

Sus labios se rozaron unos instantes, pero ambos se alejaron inmediatamente, Gothmog salió de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él se apoyó en ella.

"¿Que diablos fue eso? Sabes perfectamente que ella es una prisionera, tu enemiga, ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo allí adentro?" una conciencia interior empezó a recriminarlo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí. –dijo él en un susurro.

Pero sólo se dejó caer en el suelo, como alguien que se encuentra muy cansado.

.---.

Y en el interior de la habitación, los efectos del suceso en la princesa elfa no parecían ser muy diferentes.

-O por Erú, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser. Casi me besó. –empezó a murmurar Selene mientras daba vueltas a la habitación con desesperación. –Peor aún casi lo bese. Peor aún… -se dejó caer en la cama a la vez que pasaba una mano por sus labios. -… me estoy enamorando de él.

Y sin poder evitarlo, lloró desconsoladamente.

.---.

Había transcurrido alrededor de un mes desde el secuestro de Selene cuando Gothmog fue llamado a la sala del trono por su padre...

-Gothmog

-Dime padre. –dijo Gothmog arrodillándose

-Hemos recibido la respuesta de los altos elfos. –dijo Sauron. –Se niegan a entregar los anillos. Por lo tanto, la princesa Selene perderá la cabeza mañana y se las enviaremos como respuesta.

El corazón de Gothmog dio un salto, pero no se notó en su semblante

-Sí señor, me retiro. –dijo Gothmog poniéndose de pie.

Apenas se había dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando su padre lo llamó.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó.

-A darle la buena noticia a Selene. –respondió su hijo con seriedad.

-Disfrútalo. –dijo Sauron con sonrisa perversa.

.---.

Gothmog entró en el laberinto y cerró la puerta.

"No puede ser, no la pueden matar, no pueden matarla. La necesito. La necesito." Gothmog se debatía consigo mismo mientras recorría el laberinto. "Pero si la ayudo a escapar, traicionaría a mi padre ¿Qué debo hacer? No, no puedo dejarme dominar por estúpidos sentimientos. Le diré que morirá mañana y eso será todo".

Caminó por el laberinto aparentemente seguro de sí mismo, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación le temblaba la mano.

Respiró profundamente y entró.

Volvió a apoyarse en la puerta para cerrarla y toda su voluntad se desmoronó.

No podía hacerlo.

-Buenos días Gothmog. –lo recibió ella.

Nunca nadie decía su nombre con tanto cariño, ni siquiera su madre.

Le dolía, le dolía por dentro. No podía hacerlo.

La miró de nuevo. Nunca la había visto así. Era tan hermosa.

Tomó una decisión.

-Tienes que salir de aquí. –le dijo él con absoluta seriedad. –Ahora. Mi padre mandará matarte mañana al amanecer.

-No te preocupes. No le temo a la muerte. –dijo ella con seguridad.

Esto sólo hizo que Gothmog la admirara más.

-No lo permitiré. –dijo él

Tomó un tintero y lo derramó en el umbral de la puerta

-Dejaré un rastro de tinta negra al caminar, -explicó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –Suficiente para que halles la salida ¿Puedes defenderte sola?

-Sí. –dijo ella, algo extrañada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

-La salida está un nivel más arriba. –siguió explicando él. –Toma las escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Hay cinco guardias en la puerta. La zona exterior esta llena de guardias y orcos. Tu mejor opción es dirigirte a Ithilien, una ciudad de hombres a unas millas de aquí…

-Estaré bien. –dijo ella para tranquilizarlo. –He estudiado los mapas de Mordor

-¿Estudias mapas de Mordor y no tienes modales? ¿Estas segura de que eres una princesa? –Dijo Gothmog ante su propio asombro.

¿Acaso acaba de decir un chiste?

-El mundo no necesita una princesa más. –fue la respuesta de ella.

-Bien. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Así que me voy. –dijo él.

Se dispuso a salir al laberinto

-Gothmog. –lo llamó Selene tomándolo por el brazo

-¿Qué? –preguntó él mirándola

-Gracias. –dijo ella, con una sonrisa de profunda gratitud.

Y acercándose a él lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente se separaron.

-Me debes una. –dijo él y se fue dejando un rastro en el suelo.

.---.

Selene esperó unos minutos, para dar oportunidad a que Gothmog se alejara, y no estuviera cerca en caso de que la descubrieran al escapar.

Finalmente ella se puso una capa negra de él y salió al laberinto, fue siguiendo las huellas de él a la vez que las borraba con la parte caída de la capa. Si iba a escapar, estaba decidida a no dejar huellas que incriminaran a Gothmog. Pero...¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

"Sólo lo hago para devolverle el favor que hizo por mí." Se dijo ella mentalmente.

Pero ni siquiera ella estaba segura de eso.

.---.

Un cuarto de hora después Selene salía corriendo del país de las Sombras, Mordor, después de haber tenido que pelear con un par de orcos que se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Por suerte no alcanzaron a alertar a otros de mi escape. –se dijo ella mientras se cubría con la capucha de la capa, procurando ocultarse de ojos espías, pues sabía que aunque había salido de Mordor aún estaba demasiado cerca del peligro.

-Tu mejor opción es dirigirte a Ithilien,

Recordó ella que Gothmog le había dicho eso.

-Entonces allá es a donde iré. –se dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Con eso ella se puso en marcha hacia Ithilien.

.---.

Unas horas después el Jefe Vigía de la Torre de Ithilien se alarmó cuando vio una figura encapuchada acercarse. De inmediato puso a dos arqueros en alerta, y se acercó a una ventana desde la cual se distinguía la entrada a la Torre.

-¡Deténgase ahí! Quienquiera que sea. –ordenó él.

La figura encapuchada alzó la cara (oculta por la capucha) hacia arriba y lo miró.

-Vengo en son de paz. –dijo la figura con calma.

El vigía no le creía, y es que ¿Cómo creer algo así en tiempos de guerra?

-Decidme vuestro nombre y mostrad vuestro rostro. –ordenó el vigía. –Y yo decidiré si os dejo pasar o no.

-Sólo pido un lugar donde descansar. –dijo la figura y se echó para atrás la capucha. –Soy Selene Moonlight, hija de Elrond, princesa de los Elfos de Imladris.

Los guardias la miraron realmente sorprendidos.

El vigía de inmediato corrió a abrirle la puerta.

Una hora después Selene, ya comida, se dirigía en un caballo hacia Gondor; desde donde esperaba poder comunicarse con su familia.

.---.

Y mientras esto ocurría con ella, una figura permanecía de pie en la ventana de una de las torres en Barad-dur. Se le veía melancólico.

-Selene... –la voz de Gothmog llenó el aire frío de la noche, aunque nadie hubo cerca para escucharla.

.---.

Después de una semana de llegar Selene a Gondor, Elrond y su familia viajaron a encontrarse con ella.

El rey Elendil no dudó ni un instante e invitó a Lord Elrond junto con todos los suyos a que se quedaran igualmente, aunque fuera por un tiempo, como huéspedes de honor en su castillo. Ellos aceptaron gustosos.

Y con el paso de los días no fue difícil para todos aquellos que la conocían bien notar los cambios que había sufrido la actitud de Selene: Se le veía casi siempre rodeada de un aire de melancolía y con un dejo de tristeza; ya no reía, y apenas sí sonreía, y aún cuando lo hacía, no era igual que antes.

Sus hermanos mayores de inmediato pensaron que debía tratarse tan sólo del trauma de haber sido secuestrada y mantenida cautiva por un mes en un lugar tan horrible como lo es Mordor, además de haber estado a punto de ser decapitada; pero Aerandir, como su amigo que era, estaba seguro que había algo más.


	5. Un Amor Peligroso

**Capítulo 4.- Un Amor Peligroso**

Un día en especial, casi dos semanas después de su rescate. Selene se encontraba recargada en el barandal del balcón de su habitación, con la capa negra en sus manos.

Dejó ir un suspiro al recordarlo nuevamente...a él.

-Gothmog... –murmuró ella en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

Tan distraída estaba ella que no notó cuando la puerta de su recámara se abrió un momento y luego volvió a cerrarse.

Aerandir había entrado y la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te torturaron? –la interrogó Aerandir directamente desde la puerta de la habitación.

Selene se volteó bruscamente, se sorprendió al verlo ahí aunque trató de disimularlo, a la vez que se reprendía mentalmente por no haberlo escuchado o al menos sentido.

-No seas bobo, ni que fuera tan fácil torturarme. –dijo Selene sonriéndole, tratando de apartar los recuerdos.

-Vamos Selene, -dijo Aerandir, tratando de animarla. –Pensé que querías ver Gondor

-No tengo ganas. –dijo ella volviendo a mirar el paisaje

-Te mandaron esto. –dijo Aerandir acercándose a ella.

Le entregó un sobre

-¿Quién? –preguntó ella con interés.

-Un niño. –respondió Aerandir, algo sorprendida ante la inusitada muestra de interés de ella. –Probablemente uno de tus amiguitos

Selene abrió la carta con curiosidad:

"_Te espero en las afueras de la ciudad, en los lindes del bosque gris. Me lo debes."_

Selene brincó de la emoción, a la vez que inconscientemente abrazaba la capa negra aún en sus manos.

-Tengo que irme, Aerandir, nos vemos después. –dijo ella guardando la capa negra en su ropero, y sacando una élfica, hecha por su abuela Galadriel.

-¿Te llamo a los guardias? –preguntó él, pero más que una pregunta sonaba a una orden.

-No, voy sola. –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación.

-Espera. –la detuvo Aerandir. –No puedes salir sola. Esas son las órdenes.

Selene se detuvo desanimada. Volteó a verlo en silencio.

-¿Vendrías tú conmigo? –preguntó con mirada suplicante.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Aerandir con resignación.

Nunca había podido decirle no a esa cara.

-A ver a un amigo. –respondió Selene.

Salió de su habitación seguida de Aerandir.

-Pero tienes que prometerme que no me molestarás y que no harás nada que yo no te ordene. –le indicó Selene con seriedad.

-Uy, que misterio… Está bien. Con tal de cuidarte. –dijo Aerandir.

La verdad era que todo ese misterio lo hacía morirse de curiosidad. ¿A quién iba a ver Selene que era tan importante?

-Confía en mí, no hay peligro. –dijo ella con su típica actitud despreocupada.

-Sí, claro. –dijo él con ironía. –Contigo siempre hay peligro.

Selene sólo le sonrió.

Y esa resultó ser la primera sonrisa verdadera que Aerandir veía desde su rescate.

.---.

Salieron de Gondor a caballo. Y se dirigieron a los lindes del bosque gris.

Selene desmontó ante un hombre que permanecía de espaldas y miraba a la distancia.

-No confías en mí. Veo que vienes acompañada. –dijo el hombre

-Desde el secuestro no me dejan salir sola. –le explicó Selene con calma. –Aerandir es el único en quien confío.

Aerandir los observaba con curiosidad. Era obvio que Selene conocía al encapuchado, para llamarlo con tanta familiaridad pero ¿Quién era?

-Tú dirás. –dijo Gothmog volteándose.

La capucha le cubría el rostro.

-¡¡Tú!! –gritó Aerandir.

Aunque no lo había reconocido por su cara lo había hecho por su aura.

Se dirigió a él de inmediato a la vez que sacaba la espada pero Selene lo detuvo alzando el brazo con calma.

-Lo prometiste. –le recordó ella.

-Pero… -Aerandir la miró perplejo.

Ella sabía...que era él.

-Pero… -volvió a decir Aerandir. –Es un Balrog.

-Sólo vamos a hablar. –insistió ella. –Todo está bien

Selene se acercó a Gothmog hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, mientras Aerandir miraba la escena con recelo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó ella inclinando un poco la cabeza

Esto hizo que Aerandir refunfuñara furibundamente.

-No, por favor. –dijo Gothmog arrodillándose ante ella. -No te inclines ante mí, no lo merezco.

La cara de furia de Aerandir pasó a una de total incomprensión.

-Yo sólo… –continuó Gothmog. –Sólo quería volver a verte y decirte que tenías razón.

Selene iba a preguntar en que tenía la razón pero Gothmog se había levantado y tomándola de la cintura le había besado con dulzura y luego le susurró al oído:

-El amor es horriblemente doloroso y hermoso a la vez. –y sin decir más se adentró en el bosque y desapareció.

Aerandir no hizo ningún movimiento cuando todo esto pasó y cuando Gothmog se alejó, aún quedó paralizado con cara atónita algún tiempo.

-No puede ser. –dijo finalmente. –No puede ser. –Tenía una felicidad que no le cabía en la cara. –El hijo de Sauron está enamorado de ti.

-¿Por qué estás tan contento? –pregunto Selene extrañada, volviendo a su actitud melancólica.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Podría hacer de espía para nosotros. –dijo Aerandir con entusiasmo.

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves tú? -preguntó Selene a punto de llorar. –Yo respondí a ese beso.

La expresión de Aerandir cambió a la de preocupación

-Por Erú, –dijo en voz baja. –Estás enamorada de él.

Pasó unos segundos en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información.

-¡¿Estas loca?! –gritó finalmente con furia. –Él es el hijo de Sauron, Gothmog. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!- gritó Selene al borde de una crisis.

Finalmente rompió a llorar.

Aerandir se calmó y acercándose a ella la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

-Le amo, -murmuró ella entre sollozos. –Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

.---.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Selene confesara a Aerandir que amaba a Gothmog. Y había sido después de eso que ella le había contado todo lo que había ocurrido durante su cautiverio. No hace falta decir que el Guardián estaba realmente sorprendido por como decía Selene se había comportado Gothmog.

-Con lo que me dices casi podría jurar que eso de ser hijo de Sauron es puro invento. –había dicho Aerandir.

-Hay mucha bondad en su corazón. –había respondido Selene.

-Seguro tú le enseñaste todo eso. –dijo Aerandir convencido.

-No todo. –dijo ella. –Pero le enseñé lo que pude. –Suspira. –En sí él siempre fue bueno, pero no podía demostrarlo.

-Hay que reconocerle que se arriesgó mucho al ayudarte a escapar de ese lugar. –dijo Aerandir con calma.

Selene asintió

-Pero no sé que tanto podamos confiar en él. –siguió Aerandir.

-Yo le confié mi vida una vez. –dijo Selene. –Y se la confiaría mil veces más.

Aerandir la miró en silencio.

Ella realmente debía estar enamorada de ese sujeto para confiar en él de esa manera. Era increíble, simplemente increíble.

.---.

Días después Aerandir realizaba su ronda como de costumbre en el patio exterior de la última ciudadela de Gondor, donde se encontraba el palacio.

Conversando con uno de los guardias notó la presencia de un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos azules algo tristes que se encontraba sentado al pie de un árbol mirando una de las torretas del palacio.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó al guardia.

-No lo sé señor. –respondió el guardia avergonzado.

-¿Y se hacen llamar guardias? –dijo Aerandir molesto.

El guardia ya iba a averiguar quien era el hombre pero Aerandir lo detuvo

-Ya, Ya. Quédate aquí que yo lo averiguo. –dijo el Guardián.

Se acercó por detrás del joven, de manera que este no lo vio llegar y siguió concentrándose en el dibujo que realizaba mientras murmuraba lo que parecía un poema:

Este amor enfermizo  
Este amor necesario  
Este amor sin permiso  
Este amor sin horario  
Este amor que no quieres  
Este amor que no puedo  
Este amor que interviene  
Este amor que da miedo  
Este amor dolorido  
Este amor jubiloso  
Este amor prohibido  
Este amor voluptuoso  
Este amor desordenado  
Caprichoso y malcriado  
Infidente y complaciente  
Que molesta a tanta gente  
Este amor, amiga mía  
Este amor ¿Quién lo diría?  
Que es el único motivo  
Que me hace sentir vivo

-No esta mal para un demonio. –dijo Aerandir cuando terminó el poema.

Gothmog levantó la cabeza al instante, asombrado de que alguien se hubiera acercado sin que él lo hubiera sentido, y peor aún, de que ese alguien fuera un Guardián y además lo hubiera reconocido tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo decidió seguir trabajando en el dibujo.

Estaba demasiado cansado.

Si querían podían cortarle la cabeza, así tal vez podría descansar.

-¿Hablas del poema o del dibujo? –preguntó con voz cansada.

-De ambos en realidad. –dijo mirando por encima del hombro de Gothmog.

-¿Cómo es que no me atravesaste con la espada de una vez? –preguntó Gothmog continuando su dibujo.

-No ataco a las personas por la espalda. –replicó Aerandir tranquilamente. –Además podría haberme equivocado.

-Yo hubiera corrido el riesgo. –dijo Gothmog encogiéndose de hombros

-Claro, es muy fácil matar y destruir. ¿Has pensado en lo difícil que es crear y dar vida? –preguntó Aerandir.

Gothmog no contestó.

-¿Cómo me reconociste? –preguntó Gothmog finalmente.

-Hay demasiada tristeza en tu voz. –respondió Aerandir.

Gothmog finalmente quitó su vista del dibujo para mirar a Aerandir.

Este le hizo una seña para que se levantara y él lo obedeció mansamente.

-¿Sabes que pasarías por un elfo? –mencionó casualmente Aerandir mientras se dirigía hacia los guardias.

"Bien, ahora sí que estoy listo" pensaba Gothmog.

Seguramente lo encerrarían en un calabozo y para mañana ya no tendrá cabeza. Tal ves le den clemencia por entregarse, pero es poco probable.

-Bien. –dijo Aerandir a los guardias. –Este es Astaldo, es el pintor de la princesa Selene. Deberá entrar en el castillo bajo mi compañía y con mi permiso y jamás se lo dejará sin custodia mientras esté en la zona del palacio ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor. –respondieron los guardias

Gothmog no cabía en si de su asombro. ¿Acababa de decir que iba a entrar en el palacio?

Aerandir guió a Gothmog por los pasillos del palacio.

Subieron unas cuantas escaleras sin decir palabra.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una puerta.

-Bien, pongamos algo muy en claro. Te atreves a hacerle daño y te juro que te buscaré, te cazaré y te cortaré en pedacitos hasta que el más grande quepa en el agujero de la cerradura de esta puerta ¿Entendido? –dijo Aerandir mirando seriamente a los ojos de Gothmog.

-Jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño. –dijo Gothmog asombrado.

-Bien. –aceptó Aerandir

-Pero, -Gothmog tenía una duda. -¿Por qué confías en mí?

-No me malinterpretas. –dijo Aerandir negando con la cabeza. –No confió en ti. Confío en ella. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué tú confías en mí?

-Porque no tengo nada que perder –dijo Gothmog con un suspiro.

Eso fue suficiente para Aerandir.

Sin más abrió la puerta de la habitación e ingresó seguido por un Gothmog que no cabía en sí de gozo.

-Buenos días Selene. –saludó el Guardián. –Te traigo una sorpresa.

Selene giró sobre sí misma para mirar a Aerandir pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Gothmog.

Después de unos instantes de contemplación Selene corrió hacia él y se lanzó en sus brazos.

Instantes después ambos se besaban con pasión.

Aerandir miraba la escena en silencio.

"Sé que lo que hago esta bien, y sin embargo…estoy seguro de que voy a lamentarlo el resto de mi vida" pensó con tristeza.


	6. Descubiertos

**Capítulo 5.- Descubiertos**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Gothmog tomara la identidad de Astaldo y entrara al castillo de Gondor como el pintor de la princesa.

Desde entonces se le veía ahí varias veces a la semana. Platicaba con Selene, la dibujaba y le componía poemas, era muy romántico.

Por lo general Aerandir estaba presente también para asegurarse que el balrog no le hiciera daño a Selene. Aunque con el amor que se tenían...

Además, como Aerandir lo había sugerido aquel día en el Bosque Gris, Gothmog ahora los ayudaba haciéndola de espía en su propio reino y castillo. Los ataques que planeaba se los comunicaba a Selene con al menos un día de anticipación; entonces a ella y Aerandir les correspondía idear un plan para neutralizar al enemigo sin hacer obvio que conocían sus planes por anticipado.

Aerandir era el único que sabía sobre los encuentros de Selene y Gothmog. Por eso era él quien ayudaba a planear las estrategias alternativas. Y aunque Aerandir no quisiera admitirlo, también lo hacía por proteger al Balrog ya que si alguien más se enteraba que el hijo de Sauron entraba a Gondor, era seguro que perdería la cabeza.

Las cosas salían bien. Aerandir poco a poco iba confiando en el balrog, y les daba a él y a Selene unos minutos de privacía en cada visita.

Además, nuevamente se veía a Selene sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan especial, tan mágica de ella.

Sus hermanos pensaban que era porque ya había superado el trauma de su secuestro, pero pocos sabían la verdad...que estaba con aquel a quien amaba.

.---.

Varios meses después de que Selene volviera a tomar su lugar como la Guardiana Lalie hubo un gran ataque de trasgos y wargos en las afueras de una pequeña ciudad cercana a Ithilien. Todo estaba listo.

-Bien. –decía Selene. –No se preocupen. ¿Todos recuerdan qué hacer?

Tanto elfos como hombres asintieron.

-Perfecto. –dijo Selene mientras veía a todos y cada uno.

Ella los notó un poco abatidos, y pensó en la manera de animarlos.

-Arriba esas caras. –indicó ella. –Ésta no es la primera batalla que tenemos contra la Torre Oscura, ni será tampoco la última. Los hemos vencido antes y lo haremos nuevamente. –los fue mirando a todos y cada uno. –Recuerden a sus familias, amigos, a sus esposas, madres, hijos, a todos los que esperan en casa su regreso. Piensen que ellos son su razón de estar aquí. Estamos aquí para proteger a todos los que amamos, para poder tener un futuro pacífico. ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

-¡Sí! –la apoyaron los demás soldados.

-¡Venceremos! –gritó Selene, y aún en sus gritos su voz seguía siendo dulce.

-¡¡Sí!! –volvieron a corear los demás.

Selene les sonrió y de un salto montó su caballo.

-Sigues siendo tan buena como siempre para animar a tus soldados. –dijo Feanaro, un elfo de cabello negro-grisáceo y ojos de un negro profundo.

-Todos saben que unos soldados motivados tienen más energía y una mayor probabilidad de vencer en la batalla. –dijo Selene como si estuviera dando clase.

-Creo que tú eres la única que realmente puso atención a esos consejos. –comentó Feanaro conforme se alejaba.

Selene no le contestó, se volteó a ver a sus soldados.

-Prepárense. –indicó ella. –Y recuerden, apéguense al plan.

Todos los miembros de su compañía asintieron a la vez que se ponía en formación. Arqueros al frente con sus flechas preparadas, lanceros justo detrás, montados en sus caballos, y los demás detrás de éstos, con las espadas desenvainadas.

-Que las estrellas brillen en el cielo y la gracia de los valares nos favorezca en esta batalla. –recitó Selene a la vez que desenvainaba su espada.

Sonó un cuerno y el ejército enemigo salió al ataque.

-¡¡Por Éru!! –gritó Selene arreando el caballo y lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡¡Por Éru!! –repitieron sus soldados en coro.

Y todos se lanzaron al combate.

Apenas unos minutos después la batalla estaba en su clímax.

Súbitamente dos espadas chocaron. La una pertenecía a la líder de la compañía, con su túnica blanca, y la otra a un hombre vestido de gris y con una capa negra.

"Gothmog..." pensó Selene para sus adentros.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Gothmog le sonrió igualmente, aunque nadie mas que Selene lo notó, y ambos iniciaron un duelo de espadas entre ambos, tan perfecto que parecía una coreografía.

En un movimiento Gothmog logró pasar junto a Selene, pareciera como si la quisiese herir, aunque en realidad él estaba cuidando que la espada ni siquiera la rozara.

-Necesito verte. –dijo Gothmog en un susurro al pasar junto a la joven.

Selene hizo un giro brusco, para poder quedar detrás de Gothmog, como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo.

-En media hora. En el bosque gris. –dijo Selene en un susurro.

Gothmog asintió a la vez que la sujetaba de los brazos y la dejaba en el suelo, frente a él. A los ojos de otros soldados él había intentado tirar a la Guardiana al suelo y golpearla pero no lo había conseguido, aunque en realidad lo había hecho apropósito.

En ese preciso momento Selene le metió el pie y lo hizo caer al suelo, sosteniendo su espada al cuello de él.

Esa escena, con el gran Gothmog en el suelo y la Guardiana Lalie apuntándole con su espada al cuello, que en un futuro había de convertirse en el mejor cuadro de Duilinher, un famoso Elfo pintor.

Pero de acuerdo a como lo habían planeado, en ese momento Gothmog tronó los dedos, y un hechizo de oscuridad cayó en el campo de batalla.

Elfos y hombres dejaron ir exclamaciones de asombro.

Selene esperó un par de minutos antes de recitar el contra hechizo que revertía la oscuridad.

Cuando todo se aclaró el ejército de trasgos y wargos había sido derrotado, Gothmog había escapado, y por el lado de los de la Última Alianza sólo había algunos heridos.

Selene sonrió satisfecha con el resultado de la batalla.

Felicitó a sus soldados.

Después montó su caballo y se marchó a todo galope, antes que alguno de los soldados o Guardianes tuvieran tiempo de preguntarle a donde iba.

.---.

Le tomó a Selene alrededor de quince minutos llegar hasta la entrada al bosque gris. Ahí dejó a su caballo y se cubrió con un manto azul marino, que hacía resaltar su túnica blanca y la luna creciente de mithril que llevaba al cuello siempre.

Rápida y silenciosamente se alejó del caballo y llegó hasta otra de las entradas del bosque gris.

Ahí la esperaba un hombre vestido con pantalón y camisa oscuros, y capa negra, lo cual hacia resaltar su cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Él la sintió acercarse y se dio la vuelta para mirarla frente a frente.

Ni siquiera hicieron falta palabras. Ambos de inmediato se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura y pasión.

-Ven conmigo. –dijo Gothmog al romper el beso, tomando a Selene del brazo.

Selene no puso objeción, simplemente lo siguió.

Minutos después los dos llegaron a las inmediaciones de Osgiliath. Entre las rocas se distinguía una cueva, donde ambos entraron.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó Selene.

-Quería mostrarte el lugar, -respondió Gothmog. –Es pequeño pero...

-Es hermoso. –lo cortó ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios, lo miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que te amo. –dijo él.

-Sí, lo sé, y yo también te amo. –dijo ella. –Pero debes saber que esto que sentimos es peligroso.

-Lo sé, -dijo él. –Pero no importa a cuántos peligros tenga que enfrentarme para estar a tu lado, para tenerte, -la fue abrazando poco a poco, -para besarte, para amarte, mi luz, mi luna.

-Es nuestro amor, -dijo ella envolviéndose en su abrazo, -Un amor prohibido.

Y con eso ambos unieron sus labios, en un beso lleno de amor.

Se sentían tan a gusto que Selene no se dio cuenta en cierto momento que la cadena de mithril en su cuello se soltó, cayó al suelo y ahí se quedó.

.---.

Una hora después Selene llegó a Gondor.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Elrohir en cuanto la vio.

-Estuve analizando los alrededores del lugar de la batalla, para asegurarme que no habían quedado trampas ni enemigos. –mintió Selene con calma.

Le dolía mentirle a su hermano, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-Sabes que no debes salir sola, es peligroso. –dijo Elrohir.

-Sé cuidarme sola. –replicó Selene con orgullo. –Y...

-Y yo estaba cerca de ella. –interrumpió Aerandir llegando. –Fue idea mía que revisáramos el lugar antes de regresar.

Elrohir asintió y se retiró.

-Gracias. –dijo Selene en voz baja.

-No fue nada. –dijo Aerandir. –Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿Tú sabes...? –comenzó ella.

-Claro que sé dónde estabas. –dijo Aerandir con calma. –Por eso te digo que no lo vuelvas a hacer. No siempre podré estar ahí para ayudarlos.

Selene asintió y fue al Comedor a cenar.

.---.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, hasta cierto momento en qué.

-Hija, -llamó Elrond. -¿Dónde está tu collar?

-¿Eh? –murmuró Selene confundida.

Se llevó una mano al cuello, y fue entonces que notó la falta de su collar.

"Se me debió caer en la cueva." Pensó ella.

-Seguramente lo perdí en la batalla. –dijo Selene apenada. –Lo siento mucho padre.

Elrond suspiró. Sospechaba que su hija no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero no estaba seguro y, al menos por el momento, prefería darle el beneficio de la duda.

.---.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? –preguntó Aerandir.

Iba entrando a la habitación de Selene, quien obviamente no se hallaba sola.

Corría el mes de Febrero del año 3434. Había pasado el tiempo y Aerandir había empezado a confiar en Gothmog. De hecho, este último podía entrar en el palacio como perro por su casa y nadie lo molestaba.

-Gothmog me esta enseñando los planos del último ataque de Sauron. –contestó Selene

-Que bonito. –dijo Aerandir mirando por encima del hombro de Selene. –Déjame adivinar. Lo planeaste tú.

-¿Tanto se nota? –preguntó Gothmog mirando el plano.

-Puedo reconocer tu estilo de pelea donde sea. –replicó Aerandir. –Y hablando de todo un poco, en la última batalla me golpeaste. Deberías tener más cuidado.

-¿Quién te manda a bajar la guardia? –dijo Gothmog encogiéndose los hombros. –Además el humillado fui yo, vencido por Lalie.

Dirigió una mirada tierna a Selene.

-Eso es por bajar la guardia por una par de ojos coquetos. –dijo Aerandir con burla.

-Sí, bueno, no tengo remedio. –admitió Gothmog con una amplia sonrisa. –Pero es mejor que me vaya, mi padre esta comenzando a desconfiar. Aunque creo que siempre desconfía así que es normal.

Así pues besó tiernamente a Selene, estrechó la mano de Aerendir y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

Selene miró a Aerandir con picardía.

-Te agrada ¿Verdad? –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, no es lo que parece. –Repuso Aerandir.

En ese momento un cuerno empezó a sonar en los pisos inferiores del castillo.

-¿Que pasa? –preguntó Selene asomándose al balcón.

-El Guardián Feanáro ha dado la alarma. Sintió la presencia de un jinete negro en el castillo. –le dijo un guardia que pasaba por allí. –Permanezca en su habitación majestad.

-Gothmog... –murmuró Selene con preocupación.

-Iré a ver. –dijo Aerandir saliendo de la habitación.

Selene podía oír con preocupación todo el barullo del castillo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y entró Gothmog.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó un diván en ella.

-Lo siento señorita. –dijo acercándose a Selene y besándola en la frente. –Pero me temo que tengo que escapar

Se acercó al balcón.

Alguien trató de abrir la puerta y al no conseguirlo gritó.

-Selene, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Era la voz de Wilwarin.

-Apártate. –se escuchó la voz de Feanáro

-Tienes que irte ahora. –dijo Selene empujando a Gothmog por el balcón.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. –dijo él lanzándose por el balcón.

No era que estuviera muy alto. Para un Balrog un tercer piso no era nada.

La puerta se rompió con estruendo

-¿Te encuentras bien? Gracias a Éru. –dijo Wilwarin entrando por la puerta semi-destrozada.

-Ahí va. –dijo Feanáro señalando a Gothmog que escapaba por los jardines del palacio.

Feanaro tomó su báculo y apuntando a Gothmog hizo un disparo.

-¡¡No!! –gritó Selene mientras desviaba el báculo hacia el techo haciendo que Feanáro fallara el tiro.

-¿Estas loca? –preguntó Feanáro molesto. –Ya lo teníamos.

En ese momento entraba Aerandir por la puerta.

Selene no respondió.

-Así fue como entró. Tú lo ayudaste a entrar. –aventuró Feanáro asombrado ante la mera posibilidad.

Selene siguió sin responder, lo que le dio la razón a Feanáro.

-Que esto no salga de esta habitación. –indicó Feanáro con furia. –Iremos inmediatamente a informar a Elrond.

Selene suspiró con aire derrotado.

Aerandir la miró en silencio.

Ambos temían que esto pasaría algún día.

.---.

-¿En que estabas pensando dejando entrar a ese monstruo al castillo? –dijo Elrond hecho una verdadera furia.

-Él no es peligroso padre. –dijo Selene también irritada. –Hace meses que me ha estado informando de los movimientos de Sauron.

-¡¿Meses?! –exclamaron sus hermanos.

-Sigue siendo un demonio. –replicó Elrond. –No son de confianza.

-Lo vas a juzgas por su raza tal como lo haces con los enanos. –dijo Selene aún más molesta si es posible.

-No es lo mismo. –dijo Elrond. –Sauron también usó el truco de hacerse nuestro amigo y termino destruyendo todo un imperio.

-¿Y lo vas a juzgar por lo que hizo su padre? –preguntó Selene cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue criado para odiarnos. –le recordó Elrond. –Si vuelve a venir aquí, ordenaré que le corten la cabeza.

-¡Pero es que yo lo amo! –soltó Selene sin pensarlo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación tras éstas palabras.

-Hija mía, tú no estás enamorada de él. Sólo estás confundida. –dijo Celebriant, su madre, con comprensión.

-No lo entiendes madre, él no es lo que ustedes creen. Es una buena persona. –dijo Selene en tono de súplica.

Y en verdad ella suplicaba mentalmente porque alguien le creyera.

-El amor puede cegar a las personas. –dijo Arwen entrando en la discusión también. –Tienes que entenderlo…

-No estoy ciega. ¿Crees que me hubiera enamorado de él si no fuera una buena persona? –preguntó Selene a su hermana.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, ella misma continuó.

-Él nunca me ha lastimado. Me ayudó a escapar de Mordor. Y se ha estado arriesgando mucho, por mí, por todos nosotros, al venir aquí y avisarnos de los ataques de Sauron. –siguió diciendo Selene.

-¡Basta! –interrumpió Elrond con enojo.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-Desde este mismo instante dejarás de cumplir tus obligaciones como Guardiana. –sentenció él. –No volverás a ver a ese monstruo, ni saldrás del castillo sin una escolta. Y nadie aparte de los presentes sabrá jamás de eso. ¿Entendido?

Elrond la miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Selene sostuvo la mirada de su padre, algo que nadie lograba hacer sin bajar su cabeza. Pero ella no bajó su cabeza, hasta que Elrond tuvo que bajarla él mismo.

Entonces ella simplemente le dio la espalda y caminó con orgullo hasta su habitación. Y una vez ahí Selene se tiró en la cama y se soltó a llorar.

.---.

Los siguientes dos meses Selene los pasó encerrada en su habitación, había sellado la puerta con un hechizo que pocos podían romper.

Ignoraba a sus padres, hermanos y amigos cuando éstos entraban, pues todos ellos pretendían hacerla cambiar de parecer, pero ninguno la entendía.

Aerandir era el único con el que Selene aceptaba hablar, pues sabía que él si la entendía y la consolaba. Él nunca trató de convencerla para que se olvidara de Gothmog, pues sabía que no era posible. Y con él Selene podía hablar abiertamente de todo lo que sentía, pues sabía que Aerandir nunca la juzgaría.

_Nota: Aquí termina el relato de lo ocurrido en el año 3434 de la Segunda Edad del Sol._


	7. Otra Vida para Amar

**Capítulo 6.- Otra Vida para Amar **

Las lágrimas aún se derramaban por el rostro de Arwen mientras ella terminaba el relato.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió después? –preguntó Aragorn.

Él sabía que la historia aún no terminaba, debía haber algo más, y probablemente era eso lo que ponía triste a su esposa.

-Después... –murmuró Arwen. –Durante dos meses Selene se alejó de nosotros, encerrada en su habitación. Las pocas veces que mi madre o yo lográbamos entrar era inútil porque ella no nos hacía caso. Pero recuerdo algo que me dijo un día, la única vez que me dirigió la palabra, dijo: "Algún día tú te vas a enamorar hermana, y entonces entenderás lo que yo siento ahora". En ese momento me pareció que ella estaba loca, era ilógico que ella realmente se hubiera enamorado, aún era muy joven, más joven que yo. –suspira. –Pero tuvo toda la razón. Cuando yo te conocí, me enamoré de ti, y me di cuenta que al igual que ella en ese momento, yo estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por estar a tu lado.

Aragorn permanecía en silencio.

No olvidaba a todo lo que su amada Arwen había renunciado por estar con él: su gente, sus amigos, su familia, su hogar, su inmortalidad. Pero, ¿A qué había renunciado Selene?

Arwen se puso de pie y entró a la habitación, abrió un armario y sacó un cofre, abrió el cofre y sacó de él un libro, tenía las páginas amarillentas, se notaba que era viejo. Con el libro en las manos Arwen volvió al balcón con Aragorn.

-Éste es el diario de Aerandir. –explicó Arwen.

Al abrirlo se pudieron ver muchas hojas escritas a mano.

-Aerandir me lo dio días antes de partir al Sitio de Barad-dur, donde murió, al igual que los otros Guardianes. –dijo Arwen.

Lentamente ella fue pasando las páginas.

-Fue hasta que leí este diario que realmente entendí todo lo que le había pasado a mi hermana. –dijo Arwen. –Como Aerandir siempre la había ayudado, apoyado, en cambio yo que era su hermana, me esforcé más en tratar de que simplemente olvidara todo. –sonríe tristemente. –Si he de saber yo que un verdadero amor nunca se olvida.

Finalmente Arwen se detuvo en una de las últimas páginas del diario. Estaba manchado, y la tinta corrida en algunos sitios, parecía que alguien había llorado mientras lo escribía o leía.

-Esto Aerandir lo escribió el 14 de Mayo del 3434, un año después del secuestro de Selene. Y tres meses después de que nuestro padre le prohibiera volver a Gothmog y en respuesta ella se encerrara en su habitación. –explicó Arwen. –Ese día en Gondor celebraron un baile, para tratar de animar al pueblo, y de despedida para mi madre, Selene y yo, que nos marchábamos de regreso a Imladris, mientras otros se iban a la guerra.

Arwen empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito en el diario:

_Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo llegamos a ésta situación?_

_Todo comenzó ayer. ¿Por qué lo ayudé a entrar en el palacio? Sabía que si lo encontraban lo matarían. Pero ahora yo también tenía debilidad por el demonio_

_Así fue como introduje a Gothmog en la fiesta de máscaras._

_Le advertí que no debía llamar demasiado la atención. Pero él necesitaba hablar con ella, y yo dejé que ambos bailaran. Después de todo no era extraño que Selene bailara con cualquiera que se lo pidiera. Siempre fue muy sociable._

_Pero debí haber imaginado que esto pasaría._

_Cuando uno está enamorado puede cometer errores fatales, y eso fue lo que pasó. Se besaron..._

_Elrohir no necesitó pensar mucho para saber quien era el hombre enmascarado. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo golpeó con fuerza, puesto que no tenía arma._

_Entonces yo también me dejé llevar por mi tonta admiración por el Balrog. Le quité de encima a Elrohir y le di un puñetazo al hijo del Elrond._

_Sólo a mi se me ocurre tal cosa._

_-Si lo quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí. –dije yo defendiendo a Gothmog._

_Gothmog trataba de disuadirme de defenderlo._

_"Demasiado noble para ser un demonio." Pensé._

_-Tú también eres parte de esto. –me dijo Elrohir con tono acusador._

_-Sí, lo soy, y no me arrepiento. –le respondí_

_Poco después varios soldados nos rodeaban. Se acercaron y sujetaron a Gothmog con fuerza, él ni siquiera puso resistencia._

_Selene de inmediato trató de pasar a los guardias para llegar con Gothmog, y lo consiguió._

_Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Princesa... –murmuraron los presentes._

_-Déjenlo. –dijo Selene con firmeza._

_-Selene... –murmuró Gothmog. –No hagas esto. Harás enojar a tus padres. Déjame._

_-No, no te dejaré. –se negó Selene con un sollozo. –Si te suelto te llevarán y te matarán._

_-No le temo a la muerte. –dijo Gothmog, alzó el rostro de ella, la miraba dulcemente, una mirada que nunca nadie había visto antes en el hijo de Sauron. –Desde la primera vez que te besé supe que esto terminaría así._

_-No, no quiero, no quiero perderte. –insistía Selene._

_-Nunca me perderás. –dijo Gothmog con calma. Señaló el corazón de Selene. –Siempre estaré aquí._

_Todo era tan tierno, tan romántico..._

_-Selene suéltalo. –ordenó Elrond acercándose._

_-No padre. –se opuso Selene. –Yo lo amo._

_Ésta afirmación dejó a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, pues ellos creían imposible que la hija de Elrond estuviera enamorada del hijo de Sauron._

_Elrond hizo oídos sordos a lo dicho por su hija y se acercó para jalarla, alejándola de Gothmog._

_Selene luchó con todas sus fuerzas, sosteniéndose a su mano con todas sus energías. Pero finalmente fue separada de él._

_Sus miradas son algo que yo nunca olvidaré._

_La de Selene de una pena y dolor absolutos, que llegaban hasta lo más hondo de su alma._

_Y la de Gothmog de resignación, como él bien dijo, no le temía a esa muerte, incluso la esperaba, pues desde la primera vez que la besó supo que pagaría caro por ese amor._

_.---._

_Por el balcón, justo debajo de nosotros podíamos ver a Gothmog de pie ante la multitud que lo abucheaba._

_Selene sollozaba junto a mí y yo no sabía que decirle para reconfortarla._

_Gothmog dirigió una última mirada llena de tristeza, pero tranquila. Una última sonrisa melancólica antes de inclinar la cabeza._

_Nuevamente Selene trató de desembarazarse de los guardias que la detenían y yo hice lo mismo._

_Ella incluso comenzó a hacer uso de todos los hechizos que conocía como Guardiana, pero finalmente fue detenida por Feanaro._

_Yo traté de ayudarla pero todo fue en vano._

_-¡¡NO!! –gritó Selene con desesperación._

_El hacha silba sobre su cabeza ante nuestra mirada._

_Y Selene cae en mis brazos._

_Y yo me quedo ahí, con su frágil cuerpo en mis brazos. Frío, ya no se mueve, no respira, y su corazón ha dejado de latir._

_Los guardias corren de un lado a otro buscando un médico._

_-Se ha desmayado. –dicen._

_Y los demás invitados se conforman sólo con observar. Y yo me conformo con sostenerla, no hay nada que pueda hacer._

_La miro, se ve tan tranquila, parece como si durmiera, finalmente en paz, pero no es así, yo sé que no es así._

_Dirijo mi mirada hacia fuera, y no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al ver su cuerpo decapitado._

_La gente vitorea con alegría la muerte del hijo de Sauron, y yo todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar por él y sentirme culpable._

_Debí haberlo ayudado. Debí haberlo defendido desde el primer momento, cuando Selene confesó que lo amaba. Pero tuve miedo. Miedo de desobedecer._

_Yo los traicione, a ambos._

_Yo me prometí a mi mismo que los cuidaría. A ambos._

_Y ahora están muertos._

_Llegó el médico. Pero yo sabía la verdad_

_Elrohir y Elladan entraron en este momento._

_Elrohir está enojado. Ha estado así desde hace tiempo. Pero al ver a su hermana en mis brazos queda paralizado._

_Ahora ambos tendrán que cargar con la culpa al igual que yo._

_Nosotros la matamos, al matar a Gothmog. Matamos a dos personas inocentes por no querer escuchar._

_La multitud grita de felicidad._

_Gothmog ha muerto y con él, la mejor de los Guardianes, mi amiga, mi hermana._

_Selene está muerta. Murió de tristeza en el mismo instante en que la cabeza de Gothmog cayó._

_Tal vez ahora, ambos puedan descansar en paz._

Arwen dejó caer el diario a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas con mayor abundancia que antes.

Aragorn la abrazó con fuerza, no sabía que decir.

Y era que simplemente, no había que decir, sólo podía estar ahí y apoyarla. Aunque ahora finalmente sabía por qué Arwen sufría tanto, y por qué no había soportado ver lo ocurrido con su hija.

"Isil..." Pensó Aragorn mientras abrazaba a Arwen.

.---.

Isil y Dúath permanecieron inmóviles por algunos instantes después de terminar de escuchar lo dicho por Arwen.

-Eso es cierto... –murmuró Isil. –Yo lo recuerdo.

Ella se giró para quedar frente a frente con Dúath. Él la miraba con una melancolía que ella recordaba.

-Esa mirada... –murmuró ella.

-Y tus lágrimas. –dijo él con una mano en el rostro de ella.

-Mi único y verdadero amor... –murmuró ella en un suspiro, casi con miedo. –Gothmog.

-Mi princesa, mi luz, mi luna... –murmuró Dúath de vuelta. –Mi amada Selene.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y se besaron con pasión, mientras por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de toda una vida.

-Selene...Gothmog... –sonó una voz en sus mentes.

Ambos se separaron, y escucharon atentamente.

-Las estrellas y los espíritus de Arda, testigos de su infinito amor, han intercedido por ustedes ante la Corte de los Valares. –dijo la voz. –Y les han concedido ésta nueva oportunidad. Pero deberán saber que no durará para siempre. Dentro de unos años se les presentará una prueba, que marcará el final de ésta oportunidad. Entonces llegará su momento de ser juzgados, y la Corte de los Valares decidirá su destino final.

-Gracias. –dijeron ambos.

La presencia se esfumó del aire.

-Destino final... –murmuró Dúath con preocupación.

-No te desesperes, todo saldrá bien. –dijo Isil. –Lo importante es que tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo. –dijo Dúath abrazándola tiernamente.

-Nada malo nos sucederá, no te preocupes. –dijo ella pasando una mano por el rostro de él. –No importa lo que nos depare el futuro, estando a tu lado no le temo a nada.

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre te protegeré. –dijo Dúath.

-Y yo te prometo que sin importar los obstáculos siempre estaré a tu lado, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo. –dijo ella con devoción.

-Pero tu padre, tu pueblo... –dijo Gothmog con duda.

-Lo dije y lo repito: renuncio a mi corona, a mi título, a mi propia vida por estar a tu lado. –dijo Isil mientras se quitaba la tiara dorada de la cabeza y la dejaba a un lado.

Dúath se sintió conmovido por lo que ella hacía por estar con él.

Isil tomó papel, pluma y tinta y escribió una carta, la cual dejó debajo de la corona.

En el momento que ella soltó la pluma sintió las manos de Dúath en su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

-Esto es tuyo, mi querida luz de luna. –dijo Dúath.

Isil se miró en el espejo, Dúath le acababa de abrochar la cadena de mithril con la luna creciente.

-La misma que perdí ese día en la cueva. –dijo ella con una mano en el collar.

-Y ahí seguía, en la cueva. –dijo Dúath. –La vi hace un rato, cuando ésta se derrumbó.

Ambos permanecieron ahí, frente al espejo, Dúath detrás de Isil, abrazándola.

Entonces a Dúath se le ocurrió algo e hizo unos rápidos trazos en una segunda hoja y la dejó junto a la hoja donde Isil había escrito la carta.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian... –murmuró Isil viendo la hoja.

Dúath le sonrió y la besó brevemente en los labios.

-Será mejor irnos antes que alguien nos descubra en pleno escape. –dijo Isil.

Abrió su armario y sacó un par de capas élficas, que dejara su abuela Galadriel antes de partir a Aman.

-Esto me recuerda a aquella vez en que te escapaste Mordor. –dijo Dúath con una tierna sonrisa que se asemejaba a la de su anterior encarnación.

Isil asintió a la vez que apartaba un tapiz en una de las paredes y revelaba una pequeña puerta.

-Sí, -dijo Isil –Con tu ayuda salí de Mordor. Y con mi ayuda y un poco de suerte podremos abandonar Gondor sin ser notados.

Dúath tomó su mano y la siguió.

.---.

Ambos corrieron por todo lo largo del pasadizo y salieron en un pasillo en la parte más alejada del castillo.

Una vez en el pasillo siguieron corriendo. Y reían.

-En verdad hay cosas que nunca cambian. –dijo Dúath.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Isil deteniéndose por un momento.

-Tu risa. –dijo Dúath. –Sigue siendo tan encantadora como la primera vez que la escuché.

-Pues tú ya no tienes el mal humor que tenías aquella vez. –dijo Isil con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Todo fue gracias a ti, y a todo tu amor. –dijo Dúath.

Y antes que Isil pudiera replicar algo más él cubrió su boca con un beso.

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó, mientras se besaban, era que justo detrás de ellos había un cuadro, pintado por el famoso elfo Duilinher. Se titulaba _"La Derrota de Gothmog el Terrible por la Guardiana Lalie."_ Y en él se veía a la Guardiana de túnica blanca apuntando con una espada al cuello del hijo de Sauron.

-Debemos irnos ya. –dijo Isil cuando ambos rompieron el beso a falta de aire.

-De acuerdo. –dijo él, la tomó del brazo y salió corriendo.

-Parece que conoces éste castillo tan bien como yo. –comentó Isil cuando dieron vuelta en una bifurcación.

-Nos escapamos de Pippin juntos durante diez años. –replicó Dúath. –Creo que he aprendido algo.

De pronto llegaron a una terraza, estaban a dos pisos de altura, abajo había una calle de la ciudadela que por el momento se encontraba vacía.

-Parece que esta vez te falló. –comentó Isil.

-No realmente. –dijo Dúath con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué estás planeando? –preguntó Isil con duda.

Dúath sonrió a la vez que la alzó en vilo y la sostuvo fuertemente.

-¿Estás loco? –exclamó ella divertida. -¡Bájame!

Pero en vez de eso él camino hasta la orilla del balcón. Y saltó.

-¡Ah! –gritó Isil, entre divertida y asustada.

-Ahora sí mi princesa. –dijo Dúath dejándola en el suelo. –Podemos irnos.

Isil quiso decir algo, pero estaba demasiado feliz para reclamar nada. Sólo se rió y salió corriendo con Dúath junto a ella.

Se les notaba, eran felices, y estaban enamorados.

.---.

Minutos después Arwen abrió la habitación a la recámara de su hija, Aragorn iba detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Aragorn asomándose por el balcón.

-Se ha ido, con él. –dijo Arwen notando la carta.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Aragorn.

Arwen sostuvo la carta, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero éstas no eran de tristeza, sino de comprensión y de felicidad.

_Papá, discúlpame por marcharme así, pero temí que de esperar más tiempo no me atrevería. Mamá, tú debes recordar que Aerandir siempre decía: 'Cuando desees hacer algo no te detengas a reflexionar, sólo hazlo.' Y he decidido seguir su consejo. Quizá algún día me arrepienta de no poder pasar éste tiempo contigo y papá, pero no me arrepentiré de pasarlo con él, es el hombre que amo, y con el que iría hasta el fin del mundo. No puedo vivir sin él, y tú bien lo sabes. Quizá algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, antes de que nos toque partir, y entonces podré mirar atrás y decir que no me arrepiento de haber cambiado mi decisión...por amor. Amor, una palabra tan fácil de pronunciar, pero tan difícil de explicar, sólo aquellos que se han enamorado pueden entender lo que significa. No te preocupes que yo estaré bien, él nunca me hará daño. Y tú y papá no estén tristes, que pronto tendrán a otra persona para amar._

_Namárie (Adiós)_

_Mi Madre...Hermana._

Aragorn estaba boquiabierto, lo que había sucedido, le era tan difícil de creer. Él no quería renunciar a su hija, sentía que era demasiado pronto. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era desear lo mejor para ella y su enamorado.

-Espero que ésta vez sí puedas ser feliz. –suspiró Arwen. –Selene...

Y mientras tanto, en el tocador, junto a la carta, se veía un dibujo en donde se veía el marco del espejo de la habitación con la imagen de Isil y Dúath abrazados.

Isil y Dúath...

Selene y Gothmog...

**Fin**

Nota final: No soy dueña de "El Señor de los Anillos", los personajes de Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, los gemelos y cualquier otro que ustedes conozcan y que ha sido usado para este fic, fueron creados por J. R. R. Tolkien (Q.E.P.D). Ésta historia fue creada sin fines de lucro así que por favor no me demanden. Aé que los hijos de Elrond nacieron hasta la 3ra Edad, aunque para ésta historia yo los pongo que nacieron mucho antes. Los personajes de Selene, Gothmog, Aerandir, Feanaro, Wilwarin y Agarwaen, así como la historia de ellos fue todo creado por mi amiga Natalie para un fic llamado "Los Quendy" (de Card Captor Sakura con alusiones a "El Señor de los Anillos") y me permitió usarlos en ésta historia. Isil, Dúath, la historia entre ellos, así como unas pequeñas partes de la de Gothmog y Selene si son mías, de Lalaith.

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado la historia.

P.D. Si se preguntan por qué no hay epílogo es porque quizá haga una secuela, todo es posible.


End file.
